


Heat Wave (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Explicit Sexual Content, Hidden Feelings, Loki-centric, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ラグナロクでアスガルドが崩壊せず、なんとかヘラを倒すことに成功した世界線のお話です。アスガルドを救ったリベンジャーズはその後ブルースを地球に帰し、アスガーディアンたちはサカールの剣闘士らと共にアスガルドに残る。ソーは即位し、ロキも王弟としてその補佐に勤しむが、彼に対する不信感を抱く者は多い。しかし、ソーは相変わらず弟に甘く、彼を信じているのだった。そんなある日、スルトを失ったことで治安が悪くなったムスペルヘイムにおける反乱騒動を鎮めるため、ソーは留守をロキに任せると、手勢と共に助太刀に向かった。反乱鎮圧はうまくいってソーたちは戻ってくるが、その翌日からアスガルドを強烈な熱波が襲う。徐々に悪化する熱波と共に、平常心を失うアスガルドの人々。この中で、ロキだけが奇妙にも何の影響も受けず、そのため疑惑の目で見られることに…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	Heat Wave (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288201) by [hattukissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattukissa/pseuds/hattukissa). 



ロキに言わせれば、彼が物語の悪役であったためしはなかった。一度以上、大虐殺を試みたかもしれなかったし、兄や他に過去に一度でも彼を信じるという間違いを犯した者たちを騙してきたかもしれなかったが、どういうわけか如才なく対処できたようで、結果的に彼は今アスガルドの玉座に座っている。それはまあ、只今真の王である兄のソーが任務で留守にしているからだった――ロキには到底関心を持てないような任務だ――しかし、九つの世界の平和を保つことこそソーの心に最も沿うものだったため、ロキは今、一時的に世界征服を中断してしばらくの間休養を取ることにしたのだった。それはソーがこともあろうに彼に留守を任せたからでもあるかもしれない。そして、彼に対するソーの揺るぎない信頼はまったくもって不合理なことだとは思うものの、副官の座を与えられ、今回ばかりは許可を得てオーディンの玉座に坐することができるというのは、特典があった。それに、今はこうして王の座に腰を掛けて脚を乗せ、膝には葡萄のボウルがあることを踏まえれば、ロキはその実、かなり満足しているのだった。

長らく行方不明だった姉を倒し、ラグナロク勃発を阻止した後、ロキは次の企みを考えつくまでしばらくの間ゆっくりと寛ぐことにしたのだった。これを寛いでいると呼べるのなら、だが。なにしろ、彼はヘラの没落を題材として描いている英雄譚(彼が真のヒーローとなり、今や永遠に彼に対する恩がある愛する兄は、ロキが人々を窮地から救うまでドジを踏み続ける、微妙に阿呆だが愛すべきキャラとして描かれる大作だ)を書き上げるのに忙しく、破壊された宮殿の修復を他の者にあれこれと命じることで手伝っただけでなく、アスガルドの防衛網を再建するため幾つかの魔術まで行使したのだ。玉座の間の天井にあるフレスコ画も、ソーを新たな王として描き直されており、その隣にはロキの姿が描かれている――そして、それはロキの第一希望ではなかったものの、ソーは国の統治においてはまったく役立たずとは言い切れないことを、ロキも認めざるを得なかった。

兄がスルトに勝利したことで暴動が多発するようになったムスペルヘイムで、ソーは民の安全を確保するために呼ばれたため、ロキはソーが新たな仲間たちを連れ(念のために言っておくが、ロキは彼らのことがあまり好きではない)ムスペルヘイムのエルドヨトゥナーたちに平和をもたらすべく出向いたので、ロキは数日間の平和と安寧を享受しているのだった。ロキはこうしてアスガルドに残って留守を守ってほしいと告げられたことに安堵していた。なにしろ、火の巨人らが住む炎と煙に満ちた世界に足を踏み入れるのは、ソーが言うような『最高に楽しい』経験だとは到底同意できなかったのだから。果汁滴る葡萄の実をまた一粒口に放り込むと、ロキは玉座の上をさらに滑り落ち、より心地よい体勢になると、目を閉じてこの瞬間をしっかりと堪能することにした。

玉座の間の扉が開き、衛兵が入ってくると、大理石の床に槍の底を打ち鳴らし、その言葉が城の様々な部屋にまで響き渡った。

「雷神でありアスガルドの王ソー・オーディンソン、そして九つの世界と勇敢なる戦士たちの帰還をお知らせします。ヴァルキリー――」

「わかった、わかった、後は言わんでもいい」ロキは手の一振りと共に彼の言葉を遮ると、開かれた扉から射し込む太陽の光を背後にしているため、神々しい後光を背負ったように見える兄が入ってくるまでには玉座の上で姿勢を正していた。年を重ねるうちに、ソーは真に最大限の可能性を引き出し、能力と外見において立派に成長していた――たとえ、姉のおかげで今や片目を失っているとはいえ。

「弟よ、今戻ったぞ！」ソーは声を張り上げると、広い豪奢な床を早足で横断しながら大きな笑みを浮かべていた。「そして、土産も持ってきた！」

「そんなに上機嫌だということは、うまく行ったと思っていいんだな？」ロキはニヤリと笑むと立ち上がって段差を下り、広間の真ん中で兄と合流した。片目がないことで、不気味なほどオーディンの面影があったが、ソーの方がオーディンよりも背が高くてずっとハンサムであり、そして何よりも重要なことに、彼はソーなのだ。ロキが子供の頃から父と呼んだアスガルドの前王に比べ、全てにおいて良い男だった。

「凄かった。お前もきっと楽しめただろうに、ロキ」ソーは足を止めて彼の前に立つと、ロキの視線を捉えてから、嬉しげに彼を頭から爪先までじろじろと眺めまわした。「お前は玉座が似合うな」

「あんまり調子に乗るんじゃないよ」と、ソーの背後からヴァルキリーの声がする。彼女と、ソーが友人と呼ぶ他のちぐはぐな輩は揃って泥と灰の混じった土だらけになって立っており、この見事に豪奢で壮大な空間では非常に場違いに見えた。コーグとミークが彼女の隣に立っており――彼らは特に場違いだ――その姿はコミカルかもしれなかったが、ソーはどういう訳か彼らにアスガルド軍の中でも重要な地位を与えていた。(ありがたいことに、ハルクは地球に送り返されている――ロキも自分自身としてアスガルドに帰ってきたおかげで色々と対処しなければならないものが多かったので、あの怪物まで残っていたとすれば、どうしていたか分からない。)ロキはヴァルキリーに純粋な軽蔑の眼差しを向け、同じ眼差しを返されるとソーに向き直った。

「彼らの感謝の印だ」ソーは持っていた荷物の中から何かを取り出すと、ロキの頭ほどの大きさをした光るガラスのオーブを差し出した。中にはあり得ないほど黒い中核の周りを炎とマグマが渦巻いているかのように見えた。「お前が気に入るかと思ってな――ムスペルヘイム、あるいは九つの世界全土でもっとも破壊力を持つ火山の本質を閉じ込めたものだという。エルドヨトゥナーの伝承によれば、これに隠された力はエーテルにも匹敵するらしいぞ」

「それで、兄上はこれを心底本気で私にくれる、というのか？」両手でプレゼントを受け取ったロキは、鋭い目でオーブを観察しながら笑みを絶やさなかった。掌に僅かな熱を感じるが、特別な力は何も感じない。少なくとも、彼のセイズルに拾えるようなものは何も――だが、この物体の美しさは否定できなかったし、間違いなく高価な物だろう。「何も感じないな」

「隠された力、だからな」ソーは説明し、情の深い笑みを見せた。それは背中をポンポンと叩かれたような気分になる。ソーは確実に頭脳明晰とは言えないし、ロキはしょっちゅう彼のことをまったくの馬鹿だと思っていたが、そこまで頭が悪いわけではない――エーテルほどの力を持つ兵器をロキに差し出すなど、獅子の前に血だらけの餌をぶら下げ、食われるはずはないと思い込むようなものだ。

「力の有無は差し置いても、なかなかのものだ――いや、素晴らしい」

「そういうことなら」と、ソーは明らかに嬉しそうに仲間の戦士たちに向き直る。その間、ロキは衛兵らにオーブを宝物庫へ運ぶよう命じていた。「九つの世界に平和が齎された今、祝宴を開くべきだと思う！」

「こんなに長い時間一滴も酒を飲まなかったのは初めてだよ」ヴァルキリーはコーグと共によく宴会が開かれる大食堂に向かいながら彼に話しかけた。ミークのロボット的な外殻の足ではつるつるとした大理石の床をしっかりと踏みしめることができず、かなりコミカルに滑りながら彼の後に続いたが、ロキとソーはすでにお互いに注意を戻していたので、それに気が付かなかった。

「お前も来い、ロキ」ソーは優しげに言う。「今回の出来事を全て話して聞かせたい」

「そこまで言うなら」ロキは目をぐるりと回したが彼に続き、兄の横に並ぶと二人の歩みは自然に揃った。近頃、彼らの関係はとても心地の良いものになっていた。

＊＊＊

宴会は一晩中続いた。城の巨大な大食堂は残された兵士とその家族でいっぱいだ――彼らの笑い声が高い天井にこだまし、大気はロースト肉とモルトの香りで充満していた。百年物のエール樽が貯蔵庫から運び出され、盃はその縁まで満たされた。千もの蝋燭の灯りが黄金の壁でちらつき、音楽が奏でられ始めると皆が九つの世界を統治するソーと彼が齎す平和に乾杯をして酒に酔った。彼らの新たな勝利に関する詩歌がもう作られており、民の最大の窮地に駆け付けた新王を称える歌が演奏される。姉のヘラが彼らの母星に破壊をもたらし、多くの者が死に追いやられた後とあっては、生き残った者たちは祝杯を上げる夜で報われるべきだった――しかも、ヘイムダルまで参加しており、テーブルの反対側について飲み騒ぐ人々を機嫌良さげに眺めていた。ロキは兄の右側に座っており、相手の喜びに満ちた表情と、他と飲み比べをしようと挑戦する時に光り輝く様子を観察していた。

「ヴァルキリー！」ソーは酔って大声を上げる。「飲み比べをしようじゃないか！」

ヴァルキリーは頭を後ろに投げ出して大笑いすると、テーブルに盃を叩きつけるように下ろし、そこら中にビールを溢した。「ソー・オーディンソン、受けて立とう！」

「あんた、狂ってる」ロキは本気で言ってから自分の盃を空けた。兄はいつ学ぶのだろう？

「これを見て泣くがいい、弟よ！」

「ああ、もう泣いてる」ロキは低くぼやいた。ビールが更に振る舞われており、馬鹿騒ぎに神経を逆なでされ始めている。ロキはこのようなどんちゃん騒ぎよりは演劇や音楽を観賞する教養のある時間の過ごし方を好むのだ。

「それで、オイラはこうやって火の巨人の頭を殴ったってわけだ」コーグがこの三十分ほど続いている話の続きを、手の動きを添えながら語っている。「それでソーが来て、オイラは『こっちは任せて』って言ったんだけど、敵が十人以上もいて、みんなソーを攻撃したんだ。オイラには気が付かなかったんだね、だってほら、オイラは岩でできてるから。ムスペルヘイムってのはオイラとよく似た岩でできた惑星だから、凄く役に立ったよ。凄い偶然だよね？」

「本当にね」ロキはたいして話を聞かずに、ヴァルキリーが七杯目のエールを飲み干したところ、兄はまだ五杯目であることに気が付いていた。ソーはヴァルキリーの酒好きを充分知っているはずなのだが。なにしろ、彼女の得意分野で彼女を負かそうとした者たちは悉く、翌朝死による甘い解放を望むほどにひどい二日酔いに悩まされるのだから。

「ただほら、オイラはあそこにある火のついたタイプの岩じゃなくて、壊れやすい岩でできてるからさ、奴らにはこうやって殴りかからないと駄目なんだ」コーグは手近にあったバターナイフでどうやって殴るか実演してみせた。「ホースと水があれば話は別だろうけど。ほら、あいつら火の巨人だからさ、水をかければ死ぬかもしれないってね。ハハッ！今の分かった？」

「疑いようもなく興味深い話だけど、残念ながら、酔い潰れた兄を部屋まで連れて行った方がいい気がしてきた」ロキは涼しげに言った。同じ酒量を飲んだというのに、まったく影響されていないように見えるヴァルキリーとは対照的に、盃を再び満たそうとしている兄が危険なほどふらついているのを見る限り、どうやら彼らのテーブルにエールを運んできていた侍女を口説くことで彼と競い合うことはすっかり忘れ去られているようだと結論せざるを得ない。

「ソー」ロキは上体を寄せて、兄が盃を手放すよう、その指を引っ張った。「そろそろ国王は就寝される時間ではないかと思う」

「ほう、そうか？」ソーはすっかり酔いが回った生意気な笑顔で彼を見た。「ロキ、お前はまだここにいるじゃないか！」

「ああ、私はここにいる」彼は忍耐強く言うと、突然好意的になった兄の腕から逃れるべくテーブルから離れた。しかし、ロキ自身、この夜はソーとは比べ物にならないが相当量のビールを飲んでいたので、意外とこれが難しかった。ソーも立ち上がると幾つかの椅子が倒れたが、彼はロキの肩に腕を回すと彼に寄り掛かってきた。「お前の髪は綺麗だな」ソーは二人してよろよろと出口へ向かう間に溜め息をついた。「俺も自分の髪が恋しい」

「あんた、かなり酔ってるな」ロキは言って、思わず微笑みそうになっていたので誰かに見られる前に頬の内側に噛みつく――目撃されては民衆に彼の性格が丸くなったと思われ、近づきやすくなったと勘違いされるかもしれない。他人の悩みを聞かされるほどロキが嫌うものはなかった。

それぞれの寝室へ繋がる曲がりくねった階段を登る間も、彫刻のされた石造の段を一つひとつ登る彼らの足は重たい。普段は屋内を照らしているはずの蝋燭も、日の出が近いために燃え尽きていた。アーチ状の窓の向こうでは、アスガルドの空が柔らかなオレンジとゴールドに染まりつつある。ソーの部屋へ続く扉は右手にある二番目のもので、ロキはヒップを使ってそれを開け、半分意識を失っている兄を引きずって一緒に入ると、ベッドに適当に放り投げた。シルクのベッドカバーを掛けてやるほど親切ではなかったが、兄のブーツを脱がせ、ついでにソーの指が力なく留め具を外そうと、間違った部位を引っ張っていた鎧の胸当ても取ってやる。ロキは彼らの民に王のこれほど無様なところを見られずに済んだことでほっと胸を撫で下ろしていた。

「なんだか、お前を抱きしめたい気分になるな」ソーはロキの指先が彼の衣類を外そうと動く様子を眺め、温もりのある声音で言うと片手を上げてロキの首筋に添え、指先でロキの項に円を描き始めた。ソーがロキの体で一番好きな場所に違いないとロキは思っていた。兄はいつも彼の喉に手を掛けたり、説得しようと彼の首を掴むが、もちろん、それがうまく行ったためしがないことは誰もが知っている。

「できれば、してほしくないな」

「弟よ、お前がいなかったら、今頃俺はどうしていただろう？」

「今頃はアスガルドじゃなくてヴァルハラの大食堂で宴会を開いていただろうよ」ロキは暗く告げ、兄による単純で、何よりも無垢な触れ合いが彼の背筋を粟立たせるという事実を憎らしく思っていた。あまりに憎らしく感じたので、作業を終えるなり直ちに身を引く。物理的な距離をできるだけ稼ぎたくなったのだ。「あるいは、ヘルヘイムで姉上を永劫を過ごし、彷徨える魂として囚われの身になっていたか」

「ならば、お前が共にいてくれることが嬉しい。アスガルドがお前を必要としているからな」ソーは彼を見上げ、真摯な笑みを浮かべた。まさしくこれこそが、ロキが彼を嫌う理由だ。ソーの圧倒的な正直さは、自然と偽りを並べられるロキからしてみると昔から理解し難いものだった。ロキにとって嘘は山の泉から湧き、海へと流れる川水同様に何の努力もせずとも舌から零れ落ちるのだった。

「眠れ、酔い潰れた馬鹿め」ロキは結論すると、緑のローブの裾を翻して部屋を出て行った。たとえ百万年生きたとしても、彼は決して口に出して認めることはないだろう――しかし、兄が帰ってきたことは、ある程度良いことに感じられた。

＊＊＊

翌朝は唐突な気温上昇と共に明けた。アスガルドの季節は大抵まろやかで穏やかなものだったので、こうしたいかにも暑い真夏日和といった日が最後にあったのはかなり昔のことだった。それに、あれほどの宴会の後とあっては、きっと早朝まで続いていたに違ない飲み騒ぎのせいで、国中が未だに深い眠りの中にあるだろうことは想像できた。城中で大規模な大掃除が行われている間は離れていた方がいい。蜂蜜酒の臭いがまだ空気中を漂っており、昨夜の後片付けをしなければならない憐れな者たちは、馬鹿騒ぎをしていた者たちが大食堂に残した痕跡を見て喜ぶとは思えない。あれほどの大騒ぎをしていた飲んだくれたちがまたも最後のエールを巡って殴り合いの喧嘩に発展していたと聞いても、ロキは驚かない。なにしろ、ロキの愚見では、アシールは著しい知性に恵まれているとは言えなかった。

ロキは城にある隠れた庭園のプールで仰向けに横たわり、寛いでいた。ミッドガルドのサングラスをかけ、山脈から直接流れ込んで浴槽やプールを満たす冷たい湧水の感触を堪能しているのだ。この日は幼い頃の真夏の長日のように暑く、ロキはそれが続く限りはしっかりと楽しむつもりでいた。熱と太陽の光を遮る影が差したのでロキが片目を開けると、兄が頭上に立ちはだかっていた。

「いいメガネだな」ソーはニヤリとするとロキの隣で水の中に座り、脚を伸ばした。「そのレイバンドで特定のファッションを狙っているな」

「まあ、こればかりは認めてやらねばな」ロキは兄のからかい半分の発言を気にせず、再び目を閉じる。「これは天才的な発明品だ。ミッドガルドは言われているほど原始的ではないな」

「彼らのことを随分とよく言う。もしや、熱射病に罹っているわけではあるまいな？」

「あはは――あんた、どこかにいるべき時間帯じゃないか？」ロキは腹這いになると波打つ黒髪を肩に掛け、サングラスの影から上半身裸のソーを見上げた。「確か、今朝はヘイムダルと狩猟に出掛けると約束していたなかった？」

「ヘイムダルは宴会の後、少し体調を崩したらしくてな。だからヴァルキリーを誘おうと思ったんだが、炊婦の一人を寝室に連れ込んだとかで、親切にも出て行けと言われた」ソーは明るい調子で説明した。「だいたい、ビルジスナイプを追い回すには、今日は暑すぎる。あいつらも普段以上に怒りっぽくなっているだろうからな。俺は踏みにじられたくない。お前は何故図書室で俺を打ち倒す計画を練らずにこんなところにいるんだ？」

「それは後で。今はとにかく、城の大掃除をしている召使たちに踏みにじられたくないだけ」

「まあいいだろう」ソーは言うと、浅い水の中でロキの隣に横たわると、目を閉じて心地よい体勢を求めて筋肉質な腕を片方使って頭を支えた。ロキはその横顔を観察し、失った眼を覆う眼帯を見やり、彼がそれを見につけなければいいのにと願った。それはあまりに彼らの父親――ソーの父親――を思い出させ、ロキはまだ彼に相当な恨みを抱えているのだ。目が片方しかなくても、ソーが神々の中で最も見目が良いことに変わりはないだろう。

「俺がここに来たのは、お前に感謝したかったからだ」ソーは目を閉じたまま、声を低くし、太陽に肌をキスされながら告げた。「俺が留守の間、国の面倒を見ていてくれて――お前の手に国を残して行けるか確信が持てなかったんだが、大きな困難を前にしてお前はよくやった、ロキ」

「別に感謝される謂れはない」

「それでも、俺はその努力を認めているって言いたかったんだ」

しばらくの間、優しいそよ風に吹かれた泉がさざ波を立て、素肌に心地よく押し寄せる中沈黙が続いたが、ロキは兄から視線を逸らすことなく、その穏やかな表情に少しでも偽りはないか探った。果たして、ロキが悪意と嫉妬からソーが大切にしていた世界を破壊しようとしていなければ、彼らはこんな風になれたのだろうか？ロキが本当の出自を知ることもなく、二人が実の兄弟ではなかったと発覚しなければ、人生は今日という日のようになっていたのだろうか？穏やかで互いを尊重し、暴力に発展する可能性のない調和の日々を送れたのだろうか？果たして、何度も繰り返し、ロキにどれほど傷つけられようとも彼を許してきたソーに対し、不滅の忠誠を誓うことは、それほど悪いことだろうか？困難な状況から逃れるためにロキが死を偽った時は彼のために喪に服し、サカールで髪を切られるまでは、ロキの形見としてその髪を一房編み込んではいなかったか？ロキのことを世界そのものだと言ってはくれなかったか？

太陽の前に雲が流れ、しばし彼らの体に影を投げかけ、ロキは顔を背けると腕を使って体を起こした。『脆弱な』と彼は思った。何たる感傷だろう。兄の言葉が彼にとってどれほど意味のあるものかなど、認めたくはなかった。世界は再び太陽の光を浴びたが、ロキの心は再び氷のように冷たくなっていた――庭園の冷たい水の中では手の皮膚が僅かに青っぽく見え、目の錯覚だと分かっていながらも、ロキは二人がどれほど違うのか、彼自身がどれほど違う存在なのかを思い出され、ロキはプールに近づいてくる足音に反応した兄が隣で身動ぎした時も彼を振り向くことはしなかった。

「厨房で騒動がありました」ロキが名を知らぬ、若い召使が息を切らせながら報告した。「喧嘩が始まって、私たちでは止めることができません」

「今行く…まったく、どうせ大したことないんだろうが、な？」ソーは彼に告げると、立ち上がって召使の後に続く前にロキに笑みを投げかけ、肩を竦めてみせた。一瞬、ロキの眼差しがその後を追ったが、彼はサングラスを直すと再び冷たい水の中に身を沈め、目を閉じて太陽の温もりに意識を向けた。数日たっぷりと働いたのだ。ロキは休暇を勝ち取っただろう。

＊＊＊

ロキがアスガルドで最も好んできたもののひとつは、王国を見下ろす最大のバルコニーから見る景色だった。ビフレストまで見渡せるほど高い場所にあり、城を囲む何列も並んで聳える高層の建物が夕日の色合いに染まるのだ。まさに絶景であり、故郷アスガルドから離れている間、ロキがもっとも恋しく思ったもののひとつだった。子供の頃はしょっちゅうここまで来ては、いつか統治することになっていた国を見下ろした。二人の王子のどちらかがいずれオーディンの後に続いて玉座を継ぎ、九つの世界を見守るようになった時に、彼らに頼るようになる民衆が遥か眼下で暮らしているのだと、感慨深く思ったものだ。こうしてこの景色を眺めていると、生まれ持った権利を否定された記憶が蘇り、未だに胸が痛むのだった。

バルコニーの扉が勢いよく開き、怒髪天を突くといった表現が相応しい兄が剥き出しの腕にひっかき傷をいくつも作ってずかずかと歩み寄ってきた。一瞬、ロキは兄が彼を捕えるために来たのかと思って数歩下がり、背後の手すりにぶつかっていたが、どうやらソーはロキとは無関係のところで激怒しているらしかった。さっと最近を振り返ってみても、そういえば兄を怒らせるようなことはしていない――少なくともソーが帰還してからは、指の一本を上げるにも苦労する酷暑でやる気が出なかった――それで、彼はソーもバルコニーから景色を見下ろすと、僅かに肩の力を抜くのだった。ロキはまだ兄と同じ側にいることに慣れていなかった。

「俺は…一日中…喧嘩の仲裁ばかりしていた！」ソーは息を切らせながら言うと、ロキに右腕を見せつけた。「俺は引っ掻かれ、噛みつかれ、拳で殴られた。お前には力を抑えて喧嘩を止めるのがどれだけ難しいことか、分からんだろう。俺は雷を落として奴らのケツを全部焦がしてやることもできるというのに、どうやら皆それを忘れているようだ！」

ロキはまったく相手を憐れむ感情が湧かず、片眉を撥ね上げて彼を見やる。「ああ、偉大なる兄上、あなたほどの力を持つのは、如何にも困難なことらしい」

「黙れ、ロキ」ソーは言って、町の方を向いた。「アスガルド全土が狂ってしまった。この熱のせいで誰もがカリカリしている。それに昨夜の宴会だって…ちょっと羽目を外しすぎたかもしれん。召使らに酒を注ぐのをやめるよう言っておくべきだった」

「おや。もしや兄上は少々飲み過ぎたとお認めになっているのですかな？」

「それだけは断じてない」ソーは笑い、彼より背の低い男を疑わしそうに見やった。「ところで、お前がエールに何かを盛ったなんてことはないだろうな？」

「そんなことしてない」ロキが正直に告げると、ソーは微かな笑みを浮かべて彼の視線を捉えたので、突然居心地の悪い思いをしたロキは視線を逸らさなければならなくなった。ソーにこんな風に見つめられていると、本当は何か悪いことをしたかのような気分になる――何をしたかロキには見当もつかないが――そして、ソーが突然人差し指で彼の頬に触れると、飛び上がらんばかりに驚いた。

「ここ、ちょっと日に焼けたな」ソーは言って、次はロキの鼻のてっぺんをトントンと叩いた。「そばかすができている。一日中日向ぼっこしていたのか？」

「今、私の鼻をつついた？」ロキはすっかり唖然としてしまい、正気を失っていないことを確認するため尋ねていた。少なくとも、ソーは確実に正気ではない。子供の頃ですら、ロキにこんなことをしなかった。あの頃もロキを放っておくだけ彼の反撃を恐れていたのだから。

「どうした？」ソーは吠えるように笑った。「何故俺が悪いことをしたかのような態度を取る？」

「狂った言動を見せてるのはあんたの方だ、兄上」

「ロキ」ソーは溜め息をつき、忍耐強く微笑みながらロキに手を伸ばすと、その手首を掴み、宥めるように掌に円を描き始めた。「お前がここに居てくれるだけで喜んではならんのか？」

ロキは純粋な本能に従って反応した。それはあまりに素早かったので、ソーは何が起きているのかも認識できなかったようだ。ロキはダガーを召喚すると、ソーの手をバルコニーの手すりに縫い留めて、数歩下がると別のナイフを手にいつでも攻撃できるよう身構えた。しかし、ソーは反撃しなかった。代わりに叫び声を上げるとダガーを引き抜き、手の自由を取り戻して、そのダガーを床に投げつけた。

「俺を刺したな！」ソーは完全に驚愕して叫ぶと、無傷な方の手で傷口を押さえ、出血を止めようとする。指の間から濃い血がドバドバと流れていた。

「なんだ、大袈裟な。初めてじゃないんだから」ロキは唸り、手が震えていることに気づいたので、背後に隠した。「ほんのかすり傷でさえないだろう」

「血が床に零れ落ちているんだが！？」

「いつからそんなちょっとした出血量が怖くなったんだ、兄上？」

「何故俺を刺した！？」彼は激怒しており、ロキを正面から怒鳴りつけるために距離を縮めた。「せめて、どうしてこんなことをしたか、理由を言えるんだろうな、ロキ？」

「私の手に触れた！」ロキは叫び返したが、すぐに口から零れた言葉がどれほど馬鹿馬鹿しく聞こえるか思い至った。だが、撤回するには遅すぎたので、態度を改めず、心中で兄を地獄に突き落としてやりたくなった。ソーは見当もつかない。まったくついていない。それを知っていれば、彼はロキから可能な限り遠く離れ、一瞥も寄越さないだろう。ロキはその秘密を胸の奥深くにしまいこんでいるが――錠をして鍵を捨てもした――二人の肌が触れ合う度に、兄に対して抱える秘密の想いが表面に湧き出てくるのだ。現時点では、あまりに長いこと緊張して、暴力に訴えるようになっていたせいで、もはや悪気のない軽い触れ合いと攻撃の区別がつけられなくなっていた。

「おお、その！まこと重大な罪か！」ソーは彼の首を掴むと、近くの壁まで後退させたロキを押しつけ、二人は互いに鋭い視線のダガーを投げつけ合った。「俺にまだミョルニルがあればお前を地面に押し倒して…それをお前の胸に置いて、お前が…お前が…降参するまで…」

「わかった、わかった、降参だ」ロキは掠れた声で(今回ばかりは！)自分が責められるべきだと認めたが、ソーは手を離さず、指先が更に食い込み、その顔に浮かんだ面持ちを他の者が見たならば膝を屈していたことだろう。半分は今にもソーの残された瞳から稲妻が零れ、その電撃で彼をその場で焼き尽くすのではないかと思い、ロキは感情が表に出ないよう顔を引き締めた。

「どうして俺はここまでするんだか」ソーはロキにというよりは自分に対してぼやくと、ついにその手が柔らかな触れるものに変わり、親指がロキの喉仏を軽く撫でたので、ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らしていた。「お前は凶暴で巧妙な信用ならない蛇だというのに、共に切り抜けてきたことを思えば、これまでとは違うんだと俺は何度でも信じてしまう。本当に俺は愚か者以外の何者でもないんだな？」

「私を離してくれ、兄上」

「嫌だ」

「今すぐ私を離せ！」ロキは言い張り、ソーの胸を殴ると、驚いたことに解放され、ソーに体重のほとんどを支えられなくなったのでその場でよろめいてしまった。ロキの舌先に謝罪の言葉が焼き付いていたが、それを吐き出すことを全身全霊で拒んだので、しばらくの間目を見開いたまま魚のように口をパクパクさせていたが、踵を返すとその場を立ち去った。ソーは傷ついた手を抱えながらバルコニーに残り、ロキの理解しがたい思考回路に首を振るのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは寝室に連なる浴室に入ると、抑え込んだ怒りにまだ身を震わせながら冷たい水を顔に掛けた。鏡に映った自分の顔にショックを受ける。頬は赤く染まり、目は見開かれ、顔中の筋肉が強張る様は、今にもぼろぼろに崩壊しそうに見え、それも全てソーのせいなのだ。そもそもロキには始めるつもりのなかった喧嘩のせいなのだ。罵声を上げ、彼は大理石の洗面台を両の拳で叩いてその表面に置かれていた様々な小物が床に散乱した。それから体を支えるように洗面台を掴むと、なんとか呼吸を落ち着けようとする。目を開くと、両手の皮膚が青くなりかけており、大理石の上に残されていた水滴が氷に変わり、霜がロキの指先から勝手に広がっていた。驚愕した彼は手を引いて、たまたま鏡に視線を戻すと、案の定、鏡に映るはずの青緑の瞳はかなり赤くなっており、普段は色白な肌色が悍ましく凍った紺碧に変貌していた。

「うそ、うそ、うそっ」ロキは呟き、両手を灯りの下でじっくりと観察する――が、彼本来のヨトゥンとしての青い肌は目の錯覚でしかなかったかのように、すでに元の色に戻っていた。もしや、オーディンが死んだことで、彼の掛けた幻術が解けようとしているのだろうか？ロキは目元に髪が入らないよう首を振って後ろに撫でつけると、胃の腑に広がろうとする焦燥感を宥めようと広い浴室の中をぐるぐると歩き回った。彼は自分のヨトゥンの姿が嫌いだった。むしろ憎んでいる。それはまだ赤子だった彼をオーディンが我が子として育てるため、ヨトゥンヘイムから連れ去った日からずっと教えられてきた虚偽の全てを思い出させるからだ。襲いかかってきていた恐怖が徐々に収まると、元の恥じ入る感情が湧き上がってきた――先程感情を爆発させたのは、確かに間違っていた――だが、自分の過ちを認めるのは、幾つもあるロキの美徳には含まれていなかった。寝室に入ると、ロキは四柱ベッドのカーテンを引き、仰向けに転がると胸の上で手を組んで高い天井を眺めた。その間、心の中では己の矜持と烈しい戦いが繰り広げられた。

ロキは今日この日に至っても、未だに入室を許可されていない宝物庫に侵入し、テッセラクトを手に入れて最小限の混乱を招き、兄の部屋へ赴いて彼が眠る間に殺してしまおうかと考えた。宝物庫で燃え続ける永劫の炎を解放し、王国そのものを灰燼しか残らぬまで破壊しつくそうか。あるいは再びヨトゥンとしての真の姿が現れたのだから、古冬の小箱を開けるのも悪い考えではない。宮殿の宝物庫に隠されている兵器の全てを頭の中で網羅し、兄を殺す千の方法を模索したが、苦悩する彼の心を宥めるものは一切なく、とうに真夜中を過ぎているにもかかわらず、ロキはプライドを飲んで部屋を出た。

兄の扉の前には衛兵が立っていたが、彼らの気を逸らすのは簡単なことだった。ロキはただ分身を作り出し、彼らに最も離れている北翼まで追わせ、自分はノックもせずに何の前触れもなく扉を開け放って部屋に飛び込んだ。

「わかったよ、あんたの勝ちだ！」ロキは大声を張り上げると、ちょうどブーツを脱ごうとベッドに腰掛けた兄の姿を発見した――ソーはロキの登場に少しも驚愕した様子はなく、むしろほんの僅かにびっくりした程度だった。「すまなかった」

「すまんが」ソーはベッドに寄り掛かると、その顔をとても大きくムカつく笑みが真っ二つに裂いた。「もう一度言ってくれないか？」

「すまなかった」ロキは呟いた。唐突に、ソーがまだしっかりと服を着ているところ、自分は夜着だけを纏って立ち尽くしていることに思い至る。「一時的な判断ミスだ。あんたを刺すべきじゃなかった」

「待て」ソーは両手を上げる――片方は軽く包帯が巻かれていた。「確認させてくれ。お前は自分が間違っていたと認めているのか？」

「それ自体が間違っていたと認めているわけじゃない」ロキはソーの顔に浮かんだ純粋に面白がっている表情に苛立ち、遠回しに言った。「私はただ、すまなかったと言ってるだけだ」

「静かにしてくれ。俺はこの瞬間を死ぬその時まで憶えておきたいんだ」ソーは一瞬目を閉じ、胸に手を置いた。「かわいい弟がついに和解を望んだと」

「とっととその口を閉ざさないと、刺すぞ」ロキは大真面目に告げると、ベッドの上でソーの隣に腰を下ろした。「それに、今度は自業自得だからな」

「俺はただ、お前からそんな感傷を向けられるとは思っていなかっただけだ、ロキ」

「今を楽しんでおけ、もう考えを改めはじめているからな」

二人はしばらくの間黙り込んだ。ソーは靴を脱ぎ、蹴るようにしてどかすと、より居心地よくなるため鎧を脱ぎ始める。ロキは手伝うとは言いださず、場の空気が変わったことに頬の内側を噛んでいた。明らかにこれからソーがはっきりと考えを語るのを察したロキは、ただその判決が降るのを待つほかできなかった。

「俺に触れられるのは…気持ち悪いか？」

この発言は予期していなかった。ロキは兄に顔を向けたが、ソーは視線を交わすのを避けるかのように、籠手を外すことに忙しい。まるで不安にしているかのようだ。そして、ロキはこれが全く理解できなかった。つい先程まで、彼は状況を完全に制御下に置いていたはずなのに、今やこの会話が何処へ向かっているのか、皆目見当もつかない。会話というものは、ロキの計画通りに進んだためしがなかった。

「そんなわけない」彼は本心から告げた――むしろ、ソーに関するものを気持ち悪いなどと思ったことはなかった。

「俺はただ、お前には再びアスガルドを自分の家だと思ってほしいんだ」ソーは残る鎧の部位を床の絨毯に並べながら告げると、彼に向き直った。「お前はここに居場所がないと思っているのは分かっている。だが、あるんだ。お前がヨトゥンだとしても関係ない。お前はまだ俺の――」

「じゃあ、なんだ、あんたは私にハグでもしようと思っていたと？いいよ、どうぞ」ロキは相手の言葉を遮って言った。ヨトゥンという言葉自体、たとえ悪意がないと分かっていても、兄の口から出る言葉のなかでも特に残酷な侮辱の言葉に聞こえるのだ。この会話を持つことに比べれば、抱擁を交わす方がましだろう。

「お前がそうやって、まるで俺がお前の腹を殴るか頬を叩くか覚悟して身構えているように見える間はハグなんてしないぞ」

「いいからやれ――待て、やれるもんならやってみろ」

「おい、馬鹿にするな、ロキ」ソーが言った。ロキが緊張に凝り固まっていることは百も承知の上で、ハグを始めるために両腕を開く。そしてロキが躊躇いがちに少しだけ近寄れば、ソーは彼を心からの抱擁で包み込むのだった。

最初は最もぎこちない抱擁から始まったそれは(ソーが彼を抱きしめながら背を撫でる間、ロキの両腕は体の脇に引っ付いていた)ロキの腕がソーの腰に回され、恥ずかしそうに抱き返すなり、直ちにより柔らかなものに変わった。ソーの肩に頬を預けて目を閉じると、ソーの片手が彼の項を見つけ、背骨の一番上の出っ張りを撫で、指先がロキの黒髪の中に消え、ロキの抵抗感は瞬時に掻き消えた。そしてロキはただ兄の腕に抱かれるに任せ、鼻から大きく息を吸っていた。首のてっぺんから足の爪先まで震えると、ソーのシャツのくたびれた布地を捻るように掴み、目閉じる。そうやって大切な兄の腕に抱えられていると、実に久し振りに至福に近い感覚を味わえた。どれほどの間そうしていたか、はっきりとは分からなかった。抱擁を解く頃には、ロキはビフレストを通して旅をし、虹の様々な色を見て、そこに辿りつくまで広大な空間を越えてきたかのように感じられた。『ただのハグだろう』と自分に言い聞かせようとするものの、最後に誰かにこうして抱擁されてから何年も、何年も経っていたのだ。

「ロキ」ソーが言って、彼の顔に手を添えると、親指がロキの眉や頬に点った赤を撫で、指先が彼の睫毛に当たった。「肌が冷たい。気分は大丈夫か？」

「大丈夫」ロキの声は驚くほど小さなものとして出てきた。まるでこうして成長した自分とは全く違う存在に成り下がってしまったかのようだ。兄の顔を見たとたん唐突な、だが決して予期していなかったわけではない、腹が沸き起こるような強烈な欲望が体内を駆け巡った――ああ、兄の腕に手を這わせ、その首に回して引っ張り、唇を合わせたくて胸が震える――しかし、ロキはその感情を立派な決意をもってわきに押しやった。

「蛇と呼ぶことでお前を侮辱するつもりはなかった」

「侮辱としては受け取ってない。兄上がどれほどの蛇好きか知ってるからね」ロキは微笑む――実に久し振りの微笑みだった――そして、兄の両手がまだ彼の頬を挟むように添えている事実は良くなかった。その手の感触は彼をいやに甘く愛情に溢れた感覚にさせた。そして、それはロキの中で良いことだったためしがなかった。

「ああ、そうだ」ソーは認めると同じ微笑みを浮かべ、二人は互いの目を見つめた。その一瞬、否、一瞬にも満たない時間、ロキはソーにキスをされるのではないかとあり得ない考えがよぎった。

即座に身体を話し、兄の手を頬から外すと立ち上がり、何か他のことに集中するためだけに服の皴を伸ばし始める。その間、ソーはベッドの上でリラックスし、肘に寄り掛かって奇妙な面持ちでロキを見つめていた。ロキは兄の精悍な外見を内心罵り、ミミズや汚い靴下など、嫌悪感を抱かせるようなものに変化させてやろうと思いながらも、実の兄ではない男に対し、情欲よりも嫉妬を覚えていた頃を懐かしんだ。ソーの素晴らしい肉体に視線を這わすことを拒み、ロキは深い思考に沈んで下唇を噛んだ。

「泊まってもいったらどうだ」そこでソーが、まるでその要望に何も不思議なものはないとでも言うように告げる。「ここで眠るんだ。子供の頃のように」

ロキは唖然と目を見張って彼を見つめ返したが、疑念が浮かぶと眉を顰め、『頭おかしいんじゃないのか』と呟きながら部屋を出た。一体、兄に何があったのだろう？いつからソーはよりによってロキと時間を過ごしたがるようになったのだ？

兄の部屋に通じる扉が音を立てて閉まり、廊下に脱出したロキは自室に戻り、鍵を掛けるまで歩みを止めなかった。指先の動きひとつで部屋中に散らばる蝋燭が一斉に点り、その灯火が室内に長い影を投げかけ、ロキは急いで光の方へ向かうと夜着の袖を捲り、両手を確認した。肌に異常は見られず、少しも青みがかったものはなかったが、それでもロキは突然ソーから向けられるようになった関心に何か奇妙な力が働いているように感じていた。確実に、ソーの態度は普通ではない。

「これは私のせい？」ぽつりと独り言ち、ゆっくりと手を転がせば、色の塗られた爪に光が反射した。まだ何もない。目を閉じてセイズルを呼び出し、その魔力に満たされてみるが、いつも通りの反応しかなく、自分自身に何か変化があったようには感じられない。あるのはただ、この豪華な部屋に籠る熱だけ。だから、ロキは窓を全て開け放ち、新鮮な空気を送り込んでからようやく就寝するのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝も同様に暑かった。城内の雰囲気もいつも通りではなく、中庭で朝食を取ろうと足を向けると、ロキは途中でヴァルキリーに遭遇した。彼女はどうやらすでに酒に酔っているようで、別の侍女に腕を回している。他にも賭け事について大声で怒鳴り合う衛兵二人、そして厨房の料理人が給仕の少年の頭を鍋で叩く場面にも遭遇した。通常、城で働く者たちは王侯貴族の目に留まったり、聞かれたりしてはならない仕来りがあったため、ロキは彼らの名をほとんど知らなかったのだが、今日はどこに目を向けても騒動を起こしており、まるで毎年行われているのに何故かロキだけがその存在に気づいていなかった秘密の行事かのようだ。

「関わらないぞ、関わらない」彼はぶつぶつと呟きながら、周囲で起こる奇妙な混乱を無視するよう努めた――とにかくチーズとフルーツの朝食とハーブティーを静かに味わいたいのだ――そして、如何に彼がいつもは本格的な渾沌を楽しむどころか、自ら混乱を巻き起こすことを大いに喜ぶ性質だったとしても、(ロキの知る限りは)自分で起こした騒動でないと、そこまで満足感を得られないのだ。というわけで、ロキは腹いせのためだけに庭園に座ってハーブティーを啜りながら、それぞれ泥酔の様々な段階にある数名の若い訓練兵がオーディンの大理石像に怒ったような眉を落書きする様子を眺めていた。若者たちがロキに見られていることに気づくと、ロキの口角が楽しげにピクリと動いた。ロキに叱られると思ったに違いない若者たちに、ロキはティーカップを掲げて乾杯する仕草を見せ、彼らに続けろと告げた。養父にこの国の現状を見せることができれば。ロキは意地悪そうな笑みを隠し切れなかった。

正午になると、気温は新記録を叩きだした。この二時間ほどロキが読書を試みていた図書室の近くで番をしながら口論していた衛兵たちも少しは混乱が宥められたようで、今や気怠そうに野次を飛ばし合うだけだった。重装備の鎧を纏った彼らの額から滝のように汗が流れている。安堵の息をついたロキはぼんやりとページをめくっていただけの本を閉じると、別の本に手を伸ばしたが、強烈な音が鳴り響いたためにインク瓶を倒して中身を溢してしまった。驚いて振り向けば、衛兵の一人がもう一人にチョークホールドを仕掛けており、怒りに煽られたロキは二人を別々の壁に縫い付け、彼らの周囲で重量感のある書物が床に投げ出されるほどに強い魔力を放っていた。縫い留められた衛兵たちは魔術による拘束から逃れようともがいたが、無駄な足掻きだった。ロキは何事もなかったかのように読書を続けた。

遅めの昼食を午後に運んできた給仕がロキにキッチン包丁を突き付け、『もし陛下をもう一度騙そうとすれば、あんたの雉の下準備をした時と同様に、この手ではらわたを引き裂いてやる』と脅した後は、ロキも充分耐えたと結論し、兄を探しに行った。ソーはその寝室にはおらず、玉座の間にも大食堂にもいなかった――しかし、ロキはやがて彼を発見した。昨日ロキが寛いでいた中庭のプールで休憩していたのだ。目を閉じ、水に浮くその姿は、何一つ心配事がないかのようだ。すっかり寛ぐ兄の姿に全ての意味において神経を逆なでされたロキだったが、それでも現状を少し可笑しく感じていた。

「今日この素敵な日に、私は昼食と共に死の脅迫を受けたよ」ロキは水中へ向かう間に衣類を水着に変えながら、歯の間から唸った。「普通なら、せめて夕食が終わるまでは待ってくれるのに」

「は？」ソーは残された方の目を少しだけ開くと、水中に消えてからロキの近くに浮き上がってきた。「誰からだ？」

「厨房の給仕」

「それで、お前はその厨房の給仕とやらを好敵手と考えるのか？」ソーはニヤリと笑み、後向きに歩き始める。ロキが彼の方へ向かって来ると、腰まで水に浸かったソーは嬉しげに顔を輝かせていた。

「そんなわけないだろう」ロキは兄に疑惑の篭った眼差しを向けて言った。「あんたの大切な王国で起きていることに、少しも心配はしていないのか？」

「もちろんしてるさ。だが、俺にできることは何もない――もっとも、お前が俺を騙していなければの話だが、弟よ。実は初めからお前が皆に魔法を掛けていたなどということはあるまいな？」

「残念なことに、そのような魔術は知らないんだ――」ロキは口を開いたが、直後には口いっぱいに水が入り込んでいた。気が付けばソーに両腕を掴まれており、足を滑らせたロキは水中に倒れ込み、再び水面から顔を出した時には髪が顔に貼りついていた。

「このっ…真正の馬鹿め！」ロキは相手に飛び掛かり、ソーの首を掴むと体重を掛けようとしたが、兄は軽々と力比べで勝つと、ロキの腰を掴んで水中に引っ張り込んだ。彼はもがいたが、兄の持つ腕力はいつだって彼を上回るもので、肉弾戦で勝てるはずがないことは分かっていた。実際に、そもそもロキはそれが切っ掛けとなって頭を使うことを重視するようになったのだ――しかし、今はまだ兄に楽しませてやろうと思い、自力でソーの腕から逃れようと試みた。少なくとも、良い運動にはなる。

初めのうちは、ソーも彼を逃し、息を継ぐだけの時間をやってから再び彼を水中に引っ張り込んでおり、この戦いはしばらくの間続いた――まるで子供の頃と同じだった――しかし、唐突に、ソーは彼を逃したくなくなったようだ。ロキを胸に抱き寄せると、きつすぎるほど抱擁し、それがあまりにきついのでロキの肺から息が押し出されてしまう。それは泡となって舞いながら水面に登っていき、ようやく二人して浮上した後も、身体に回された二本の腕は少しも緩まなかった。親密に彼を抱き続け、ソーの片手は彼の腹に、もう片方の手は胸元に置かれ、触れ、そこには何の意味もないと分かっていながらも――だって、ソーがそんなことをするはずがない――ロキは相手を止めようとする一切の動きを見せることができなかった。ゴクリと生唾を飲みこんだロキは、兄に支えられるに任せ、彼の胸板に身体を預け、ソーの吐息が耳を擽るのを感じていると、すでに暑すぎる身体に欲の熱が点った。どうしてソーに触れられるのはこんなにも気持ちが良くなければならないのだろう？

それは始まりと同様に唐突に終わった。ソーの手が突然彼から離れ、水飛沫を上げながらロキから離れたので、ロキは彼に向き直った。心臓が狂ったように脈打ち、兄の顔に嫌悪感が浮かんでいないことを祈る。しかし、ソーはただその場に佇み、唖然と口を開いて弟を初めて目の当たりにしているかのようにロキをじろじろと見まわしながら、その唇は明らかに『おお』の形になっていた。

「何？」ロキは問い質し、なんとか状況を打開してくれるだろうと己の銀の舌に頼り、たまたま自分自身に目を向けると青い肌、そしてヨトゥンの体にある氏族線を目撃してパニックに陥った。腕や胸、顔を叩き、即座にセイズルを使って元のアシールの姿に戻ろうとするが、うまく行かない。

「嫌だ、嫌だ、嫌！」ロキは嘆き、できるだけ早く水から出ようとした――大気の熱は今では純粋に息苦しい――そしてプールから出る意思の階段に躓き、自分の肉体から逃れようと狂ったようにもがいていたために、兄に助けられて起き上がったことさえ認識できなかった。

「ロキ、落ち着け」ソーが彼にしっかりと呼びかける。「ほら、もう元に戻りはじめている」

ロキの片手を取ると、太陽に掲げ、色の塗られた爪も含めて元の状態に戻りつつある様子を視界に入れる。「俺から本当の姿を隠さなくてもいい、弟よ」

「あんたの弟じゃない！」ロキは彼を怒鳴りつけ、苦悩に任せて必要以上に辛辣な言葉を吐いて、手を捻るようにして引き戻した。「あんたの残された目まで見えなくなったのか？わざとこんなことしてるんじゃない、私に何かが起きてるんだ――これを私の本当の姿だなんて、何があっても思わない！あんたにも絶対に見せなかったのに！」

「お前の中のヨトゥンがこの暑い気候を好まないために、父上の魔術に干渉している可能性は考えたのか？」

ロキは確かに、その可能性を考えていなかった。皮肉な言葉を投げ返してやろうと口を開きかけたが、何も思い浮かばず、代わりに憤慨して、彼を落ち着けようとロキの肩を掴むソーのムカつくほど優しげな顔を睨みつけるだけに留めた。

「これは私のせいなのかもしれない」ロキは以前から気になっていたことを口にした。「私のヨトゥンの姿が発露しようとしていて、その影響で周りにいる人たちが狂ったような言動を始めるんだ。人々が妙な行動を起こしていることに気が付いていないのか？」

「そんなこと、俺は聞いたこともない。ヨトゥンにはそんな魔術があるのか？」

「私には分からない。ヨトゥンの黒魔術の使い方を伝える者なんていなかったし。誰も私に教えてはくれなかった」

「だが、俺は影響されていないようだ。別に俺は変なことしてないだろう？」ソーは深い思考に沈んで眉を引き寄せたが、その間もその親指はいやに親密な動きでロキの鎖骨を撫でている。

「それは…」ロキは呟き、兄の手に視線を落としてから再び相手の顔に向ければ、ソーは慌てて手を引いて、恥ずかしいと言うよりは驚愕の面持ちを浮かべた。

「くそ」ソーは罵り、居心地悪そうに自分の項を擦った。「お前の言う通りかもしれん」

二人はしばし黙って互いを見つめ、どちらもパズルのピースを填めて解決策を思いつこうとしていたが、やがてロキは踵を返し、足を進める毎にその身体を纏う衣類が出現した。ソーもプールサイドに脱ぎ捨てていた服を拾い上げると、そのすぐ後に続く。

「どこへ行くんだ？」

「図書室に」ロキが告げる。「母上の秘密の資料館にヨトゥン魔術について書かれた本がきっとあるはず」

＊＊＊

図書室は少し前にロキが立ち去った時と同じ状態にあった。向かい合わせの壁に魔術でそれぞれ縫い留めておいた衛兵二人は動いておらず、今や寝こけており、床には本が散乱し、零れたインクもそのままだ。ソーは彼に咎めるような、だがどこか可笑しそうにしている視線を向けた――明らかに『ロキ、お前はこんなことをするべきではなかった』と言いたげだ――だが、本で埋まる書架の間を潜り抜ける間は何も言わなかった。二人は図書室の奥にある隠された扉の一つへ向かった。グリフィンの像にある目をソーが押せば、書架の裏にある入り口が開き、二人は未だに母の残り香が漂う秘密の部屋に足を踏み入れた。室内に一つだけある机の上に置かれたメモも、すっかり枯れて花弁のほとんどが落ちた花束もそのまま残されている。全て、彼女がまだ生きていた頃のまま手付かずだった。ロキが棚に重ねられ埃を被った本の背を指先で辿り、どれかが音もなく彼に拾い上げろと囁きかけてくることを望む間、ソーは戸口に立ち尽していた。

「まだ母上のセイズルが感じられる」ソーが静かに言った。「まるで、まだここにおられるかのようだ」

「母上はずっと前にいなくなったよ」ロキの声に感情はなかったが、それは彼にも感じられた。彼は父のことは憎んでいたが、母のことは…彼女はいつだってロキに親切だった。彼女は彼の実の母ではなかったが、それでもロキは彼女を心から愛していた。

「お前には母上の魔力がある」

「そして兄上には母上の力が」ロキは言うと、一番重たい本を選ぶとソーに手渡し、それから幾つか本を取り出しフリッガの机に向かった。母の早すぎる死は二人があまり話題に上らせるものではなかった。適切な言葉を探し当てるには、二人にとって未だ辛すぎる現実だった。

彼らは何時間もそこに残った――ロキは母の椅子に座り、ソーは角に置かれて埃を被った肘掛椅子に腰を下ろし、何ページにも及ぶ古文で書かれた非常に古い書物に目を通していた。中には、どちらも訳すことができない見知らぬ言語で書かれたものもあった。影が伸び、太陽がビフレストの向こうに沈み始めると、ロキは母が亡くなった悲運の日以来点すことのなかった蝋燭に火をつけた。書物は彼らの歴史について語った。ギンヌンガガプの深淵から如何にして九つの世界が生まれたか。炎と氷の元素、そして彼らの先祖であり原初の巨人であったユミルについて。それぞれの世界について、そして宇宙の糸を繋げる世界樹ユグドラシルについて。また、アシールの女たちにセイズルの技術を伝えた女神フレイヤについて――しかし、アシールとヴァニールの視点から書かれた書物では、ヨトゥンの魔術に関する記録は一切なかった。どうやら、敵勢の歴史を知ることは、アスガルドの民にとって優先事項ではなかったようだ。

深く息をついたロキはまたしても本を閉じると、どうやら眠ってしまった兄にチラリを目を向けた。室内の空気は暑く籠っており、頭上には誇りが舞っている。寝言を呟いたソーのこめかみから汗の滴が零れた。何も考えず、ロキは手を伸ばし、ソーの額の汗を拭ってやろうと手を添えると、その肌の熱を感じ、ソーはゆっくりと目を開き、その眼差しは焦点が合わず、どこか熱っぽかった。だが、ロキの冷たい手の感触は彼を宥めるようで、口角が気怠げな笑みの形に上がると、彼はロキの手を取り、頬に移した。

「お前の肌は氷のようだ」その声は普段より低かった。「どうしてこんなに冷たいんだ？」

「どうしてかは知ってるだろ」ロキは柔らかい口調で告げる。その顔に愛しげな表情が浮かべられていることに自覚はなかった。

「俺――気分が良くない」ソーは眉を顰めた。「暑すぎて、ろくに考えがまとまらない」

「もう今日は終わりにしよう。どうせこんなことしても無意味だし」ロキはそれを認め、机から立った――途端に自力で椅子から立ち上がることにさえ苦労している兄に即座に駆け寄る。彼が倒れないようソーの腰に腕を回したロキの腹が不安に緊張したが、ロキは兄を支えて母の書斎から出る。ソーが突然意識を失って彼に全体重を掛けてくることを警戒し、ちょくちょく兄の様子を確認した。なにしろ、彼の方がロキよりかなり重い。一体何がここまで兄を弱らせたのだろう？

図書室からソーの部屋までの距離は耐え難いほど長く感じられた。城の何処からか音楽が聞こえてきたが、ロキはそれには気を留めなかった――宮殿ごと燃やされてもどうでも良かった――この時彼の唯一の役目はソーが無事であることを確認することだった。彼らの居住区に繋がる石造の階段に漂う空気は少し涼しく、ソーにとっても良かったようで、彼は自分で脚を動かして階段を上ることができた。彼の部屋の扉に近づく頃には、少し体力が戻ってきているようだった。回廊には番兵の姿がなく、それだけでもかなり疑わしい状況だったが、現状を思えば、おそらく他の者たちの狂気に参加するためどこぞへと消えたのだろうと思われた。部屋に入ると、ロキは兄を寝台まで連れて行き、そこに座らせるとシャツを脱がせてやり、それを使って彼の顔と胸を拭ってから床に放った。

ロキは窓を開けるためその場を離れようとしたが、ソーが彼の腰を掴んで引き止めたかと思うと、ロキのエメラルドグリーンのローブの背を掴み、ぐいっと引き寄せた。

「部屋の空気を入れ替えようと思っただけ――」ロキは説明し始めたが、ソーが彼の腹を抱きしめ、脚の間にロキを引き寄せると、布地に覆われたロキの腹に顔を押しつけたので、それ以上何も言えなくなった。その両手が幾重にも重ね着された豪華な布地の中に入り込み、ロキのシャツをたくし上げたかと思うと、ソーはロキの臍のすぐ下の皮膚に口を押しつけ、彼の腹にキスをしたのだ。

思わず息を飲んだロキの指先がソーの短い髪に飛びつき、頭皮に爪を食い込ませて引っ張ったが、ソーに止める気はないようで、その手は今やロキの腰に円を描くよう熱心に愛撫を加えており、彼の髭が敏感な肌に擦りつけられ、その舌は湿ってとても温かく、ロキは恐怖を感じると同時に誰かにそうやって触れらること自体があまりに久しかったためにその場に立ち尽すほかなく、ソーが彼の下腹部に開いた口でキスを続ける間、ロキは唇を僅かに開いて熱い吐息を漏らしていた。ロキが下着の上に纏っていた長いローブを床に落としながら彼を見上げたソーと目が合うと、ロキはそれを見た。その興奮を――そしてそれは彼を恐怖に陥れると同時に歓喜もさせた。なぜなら、それはロキがずっと待ち望んでいたもの。ソーの好意を得るに相応しくない者たちが彼に抱かれてきたように、自分も兄に抱かれたいと熱望しながらも諦めていたこと。兄に相応しい者などいないのだ――彼以外は。

「泊まっていけ」ソーも同じく動揺しているように息をつき、その手をロキの腰から滑り下ろすと躊躇いがちに尻に添え、まるで言葉にできない行為に誘おうとしているかのようだった。

「できない」ロキは掠れた声で囁く――ソーが本心からこんなことを望んでいないことは分かっているのだ――そして不本意ながらソーの手を身体から剥すと、自分の手と組ませるようにして手を繋いだ。

「ここで一緒に眠ってくれと言っているだけだ」ソーはロキの手を握ると言った。「お前の肌がひんやりしているから、抱えているだけで落ち着くんだ――頼む、ロキ」

「私…」ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らしながらも、ソーの額を流れる汗を掌で拭ってやる。「私は…」

「お前無しでは眠れないと思う。暑すぎる。俺は休養が必要なんだ」ソーはロキの顔に乞うような眼差しを据えたまま懇願した。その間、ロキはソーの短い髪を弄った。兄を世界から隠してやり、その望みの全てを叶えてやりたいという無意識で隠された願いが徐々に心を支配し始め、必然的に天秤が傾いた。どうしても、彼を否定することができない。

「分かったよ、でもせめて――」ロキが躊躇いがちに言い始めたが、ソーはすでに彼を再び抱擁に引き込み、一緒に寝台に倒れ込ませた。ロキは背中からマットレスに倒れたが、ソーは彼の側面にぴったりと体を寄せ、顔をロキの黒髪に埋めて両腕をロキの腰に強く巻き付け、片方の太腿をロキの脚の間に割り込ませ、ロキはただその場で人形のように横たわり、ソーの寝台の真上にある天井を凝視して欲情しないよう必死に気持ちの悪いことを思い浮かべていた。子供の頃だったら無垢で単純だったことだが、ロキはすでに千年以上生きてきて、先人の神々と同様に穢れ、自分には否定しようと必死に試みる肉欲の悦びによって妨げられてしまうのだ。

ソーの片手が彼の夜着の下に貼り込み、胸を撫ではじめると、ロキはハルクにボロボロにされた時のことを想像し、ソーの指が乳首を見つけると、ロキはゴクリと唾を飲みこんで、グランドマスターが触手のある生き物とプライベートな時間を過ごしている場面に間違って遭遇してしまい、予想以上の光景を目の当たりにしてしまった時のことを思い出した。サカールで食べた悍ましい食べ物のこと、あまりに大量の飲酒をしてしまったために翌朝本気で死ぬかと思った時のこと、それからミークが誤ってピカピカに磨き上げられたロキの靴に散乱してしまった不運な出来事について考えを巡らせた。それらの考えはソーの呼吸が緩まり、撫でまわしていた手が動かなくなるまで役目を果たし、ソーが眠りに落ちるにつれロキも眠りにいざなわれたが、彼の眠りは決して休まらず、兄に触れられる鮮明な夢に満ちていた。

＊＊＊

翌朝日が昇ると、ロキはソーが一晩中彼を抱きしめていた腕を解き、起き上がったために身体の下でマットレスが動いたので目が覚めた。ロキは上半身裸の兄を眺める――アスガルドの風景を眺めるためにカーテンを引くその背中の筋肉の動きを――それからロキも上体を起こした。その黒髪はぼさぼさになっている。彼はほとんど安眠できなかったため休養が足りず、こんなに朝早く起こされたことに苛立ちを覚えていたが、何かがソーを驚かせたようで、彼は窓を開き、寝室まで外の煙の臭いを漂わせた。ロキを振り向いた彼の表情は複雑で、その眼差しはロキの剥き出しになった胸元や首を名残惜しげに見つめていたが、寝台に戻ってこなかったのは、彼が他のアスガーディアンが突然したように、完全に正気を失っているわけではない証拠だった。

「これをどうにかせねば」ソーは着替えながら言って、その立派な肉体を観賞していたロキの視線から身体を服で隠した。「俺を手伝ってくれ、ロキ。もし、俺が…また気分が悪くなったら、何が起こるか恐ろしい」

ロキは何かを言う必要を感じなかった。ただ理解したと頷くと、足が床につく頃には完全武装し、兄に続いて扉を潜り、一番近い位置にあるバルコニーに出ると、揃って階下に飛び降り、そこから地面に飛び降りることで、城下町までの最短距離を辿った。そこかしこには空に向かって煙が立ち上り、街路にはゴミが散乱し、アスガルドの民は熱波のせいか、昨晩互いに激しく争ったせいでぐったりと疲れ切っているようだった。一番手近にある燻る建物に駆け寄れば、火をつけたとみられる数名の一般人に道理を分からせようとしているヘイムダルの姿を見つけた。ソーはすでにミョルニルを失っているために、代わりにメイスを携えていた――サカールでハルクと戦う前に選んだ武器に似ていた――それを今は民衆の顔面に突きつけて、相手を問い質している。

「蜂蜜酒がなくなったために、酒場を燃やしたということです」彼らに告げたヘイムダル自身もかなり熱っぽく、汗だくに見える。「魔術の存在は感じられませんが、この狂気は説明できない。どういう訳か、突然全てのアスガーディアンが自制心を失ったかのようです」

「私が出て行くべきだ」ロキがソーに向き直ると同時に、向かい側にある建物の扉から集団が突然出てきて、その中の一人を追いかけているようで、さらなる混乱を引き起こした。「もしこれが本当に私のせいなのだとしたら、私がこの国を去ることで――」

「絶対に駄目だ」ソーは声を張り上げ、ロキの手首を痛いほど強く掴んだ。「アスガルドにはお前が必要だ！」

「アスガルドは私なんかを必要とはしない。彼らの王はあなただ」ロキは優しげに告げ、その声は周囲の大騒動の中では辛うじて聞こえる程度のものだった。まだ完全に正気を失ってはいない勇敢な者たちが酒場の消火作業に勤しむ間、その屋根が大きな音を立てて崩れた。

「そうかもしれん。だが、俺にはお前が必要なんだ、ロキ」ソーは本心からの言葉を告げたように見えた――そして、その言葉はロキの心を温め、この時以上に実の兄ではないこの男に口付けをしたいと思ったことはなかったものの、ロキは助けを求めてヘイムダルに視線を移した。

「本当に我々に魔法を掛けてはいないと誓うのですね？」ヘイムダルは、これが初めからロキの計画ではなかったことを確かめるように、重々しく尋ねた。「これはあなたが使いそうな悪巧みの一環に見えますが、ロキ」

「私の知る限りは違う、けど――」ロキは言葉を切り、片手を上げてそれが再び青く変貌しようとしているところをヘイムダルに見せつけた――彼には嘘をつく理由がなかった。「ほら、また始まった――どういう訳か、私のヨトゥンの姿が表に出ようとしているようで、恐ろしいことに、私の中で何かが変わったことが全ての元凶かもしれないんだ」

「ヨトゥンとしてのあなたにそのような力はありません」ヘイムダルが即座に言った。「私の目が九つの世界で起こる全てを、それこそヨトゥンヘイムで起こることさえも見渡せることをお忘れか？私の生涯において、そのような魔法を目撃したことはありません。ヨトゥン魔法の真髄は幻や呪文にではなく、元素の力にあるのですから」

「では一体…」ソーはロキと同様に唖然とした目で互いに視線を合わせた。もはや意味が分からなかった。

「私は、我々の目には見えない何らかの力が働き、アスガルドに攻勢を仕掛けていると考えています」ヘイムダルは手の甲で額の汗を拭いながら彼らに告げた。「我々の意思を動物的なものに落とすことで、ぞうさもなくこの国を占拠できるようにする、何らかの力が。周りをご覧ください。このような光景をかつて見たことはありますか？」

彼らはしばし沈黙し、それぞれこのようなことをする可能性のある敵について考えていたが、やがてソーはロキとヘイムダルに視線を移すと、消火を急ぐよう命じた。ようやくロキの手首を手放すと、ロキはもう一度だけ彼を一瞥してから、地平線で空に向かって伸びる煙のある場所に足を向けた。アスガルドに敵が迫っているかもしれなかったが、今はまず全国民の安全を確保することがソーにとっての優先事項であることは明白だった。

ほぼ全アスガーディアンがロキを背後から攻撃しようとする中、消火作業をするのはかなり困難であった。もっとも、驚くべきことではなかった。なぜなら、ロキは自分がこの国でどれだけ嫌われているか、はっきりと把握できているのだから。彼は何度かソーを殺そうとしたし、オーディンが死ぬ前に彼をミッドガルドに追放することに成功したし、奪われた権利の仇を討たんとアスガルドに霜の巨人を招き入れたことだって――思えば、ロキの悪行の数々は実に多かったが、ソーとヘラの戦いで惑星そのものが破壊されようとしていた時に、民を救出したことで少しは贖えたと期待していたのだが。彼がいなければ、さらに大勢のアシールが命を落としていたことだろう。

ロキにとっては幸運なことに、セイズルを使って外見を変えることは彼の得意分野であり、分身を作って他の場所を巡回させておく間に自分自身を長身で威圧的な衛兵の姿に変えることは造作なかった。こうすれば、白昼に刺される恐れもなく市街地を歩き、できる限り人々を助けて回ることができるというもの。町の端から端へと飛び回る間何度もロキとすれ違ったソーでさえ、彼の正体には気が付かないほどだ。ソーは町中を駆け回って民衆を自分たちから守ろうとしているようだが、普段は洗練され、法律を遵守する民も獰猛な蛮族のように振る舞っているため、ほとんど無意味に見えた。兄の稲妻が何度か天を真っ二つに割る間も、ロキは壊すことのできない枷を召喚して人々を互いに縛り付け(最近新しく編み出した術だ)、彼らがロキを脅迫してもそれに耳を貸すことなく、『自分たちのためだ、馬鹿どもめ！』と怒鳴り返すのだった。まだ正気を失っていない、数少ない衛兵が灼熱の太陽に焼かれてしまわないよう、彼らを地下牢へ連行した。

＊＊＊

全市民を確保するのに丸一日かかった。気温が沸点に近づくにつれ、彼らの作業もやりやすくなった。なにしろ、太陽が沈み始めているというのに熱は耐え難いほどになり、半壊した街路をまだ彷徨っている数名の人々も残された活気を失い、身体から気力の全てを奪われてその場で倒れ始めたのだ。あまりの暑さに、空気までもがロキの目の前で海のように波打ち、町の景色を歪めていた。ロキが元の姿に戻る頃には、アスガルドは不気味なほどの静寂に呑まれていた。彼自身、ぐったりと疲れ切っていたが城へと戻り始め、正面にある黄金の階段に座り込み、汗を灰にまみれた兄の姿を見つけた。ロキが近づくと、彼は顔を上げて彼を見やり、無言で首を振る。ロキはその隣に腰を下ろし、言葉も必要とせずに肩手を差し出した。ソーはそれを手に取って頬に当てる。ロキの冷たい手の感触は彼にとって天国のようで、溜め息を漏らす彼を眺め、ロキは触れるだけではなくそれ以上のものを捧げられれば良いのにと思うのだった。

「これは勝てる戦いではないかもしれないと思い始めている、弟よ」ソーが重々しく言った。「奴らはすでに俺たちを圧倒しているのに、俺たちは未だに敵の正体について僅かな手がかりさえ掴んでいない。民がいなければ、アスガルドに身を守るすべはない」

「アスガルドは決して降伏しない。これは兄上も分かっているはずだ。私たちが一人残らず倒れるまでは」

「俺は弱っている」ソーはひどく苦悩する眼差しでロキの目を捉えた。「思考がぐちゃぐちゃになり始めているこの状態では、あと一日も持たない気がする。まるで自分のコントロールが利かなくなっているようだ。これではまたラグナロクが来たみたいだ。今度こそ、俺たち全員にとっての終焉が来たのかもしれない」

「ならば、私は最後の息を引き取る瞬間まで、敵の前に立ちはだかってやる。今回はあなたを裏切るつもりはないのだから」ロキは保証するように告げ、彼にできる唯一の方法で兄の懸念を宥めようとした。

＊＊＊

夕方、ソーはまだ立つのことのできる者たちを集めた会議を開いた。参加者は大したことはなく、ヘイムダルとヴァルキリー、コーグとミークの他には一握り程度の兵士が現れただけだった。コーグとミークを除いた全員が熱っぽく、ぼんやりとしているばかりか、僅かに負傷している者もおり、辛うじてテーブルについている状態だ――これにはソーも含まれる。そして、誰もが自制に心底苦労しているようだったが、それでもソーがこれまで集めることに成功した情報を開示することで会議を始めると、王の言葉に耳を傾けていた。

「アスガルドはどうやら、何らかの正体不明の力に影響を受けている」彼は明らかに敗北を窺わせぬよう気を遣って彼らに語り掛けていた。「それが何なのか、そして俺たちに何を求めているのかも不明だが、俺たちの正気を失わせる元凶であり、俺たちはそれに抗い続けなければならない」

「だけど、あんたに影響はないみたいだ」ヴァルキリーはテーブルについた場所の向かい側にいるロキを見据えている。その顔は汗だくで、明らかに苦しんでいたが、腹が立つほどの鋭い洞察力だ。

「その通りだ」ロキは認め、彼らの疲れ切った顔を見回した。「多分、私がヨトゥンだからだと考えている」

「ミークとコーグにも影響はないようだ」ヘイムダルが述べ、目元に入り込む汗を拭うため、兜を脱いだ。

「オイラは皆がパーティーで楽しんでいるんだと思っていた」コーグが肩を竦める。「アスガーディアンっていうのは、とにかく羽目を外したがっているんだなって」

「アシールにのみ影響を及ぼす魔術だって？まったく、犯人は一体誰だろうね？」ヴァルキリーは続け、ぐるりと目を回すとテーブルの表面で指を鳴らした。ヘイムダルが彼女を落ち着けようと手を伸ばし、彼女の腕に触れる。「あたしにはどうもこれが、ロキがあの時――」

「これに関し、ロキはその忠誠がアスガルドにあると証明した」ソーが言った。「どうか心をしっかりと保ってくれ。魔術に隙を与えるな――」

「だいたい、なんであたしたちはこうして馬鹿みたいに会議してるわけさ。犯人の正体なんて分かりきったことなのに！」ヴァルキリーは続け、立ち上がると剣を抜いてロキの顔面に突きつけた。「あたしはあんたを信用したことはない。あんたがどんな奴か知った時以来、一瞬たりとね！」

ロキは降参を示して両手を上げると、背もたれに上体を預け、片眉を撥ね上げた。「もう少し詳しく教えてくれないか、スクラッパー142？」

「笑うのを止めろ、ヨトゥンの裏切り者め！」

「私をそんな風に呼ぶな！」ロキは唸り、突然椅子を蹴倒す勢いで立ち上がり、テーブルに両の拳を叩きつけた。見下ろす必要もなかった――全員の表情が一瞬でそれを彼に知らせていた――そして、ロキは最も不都合な時に意に反してヨトゥンの姿を取ってしまったことを悟っていた。テーブルに触れた指先から霜が広がり、彼は手を引くとこんな姿を誰にも見られたくなく、ソーを一瞥だけすると、困惑する者たち置き去りにして会議室から駆け去った。

ロキは自室へ向かう間、彼の姿を映し出した黄金の表面をした物体全てを呪った。ドアノブを掴む青い指と長い爪がロキの視界に入り、部屋に入って扉を閉めるなり、ロキは悲鳴を上げた。それと同時に魔力が放たれて、部屋中の物が吹き飛ばされると思っていた。しかし、何も起こらないとロキは更にパニックを起こし、敵襲の最中に姿が変わってしまえばどうなるか想像し、恐怖した。この姿を取っている間、セイズルが発動しないようならば、ソーを助けるどころか、残された民を守ることすらできなくなる――ヨトゥンの能力の扱い方など見当もつかなかったので、ロキは完全に無防備となってしまう。寝台に沈むと、ロキはベッドカバーを強く握ったが、触れた布地に霜を広げてしまうので、両手を膝の上に置いた。元のアシールの肌に色が戻りはじめる様子を黙って見守る。敵がアスガルドへの攻勢に出た時にこの姿になってしまえば、ロキはバルコニーから雪玉を投げて幸運を祈ることしかできなくなる。

＊＊＊

数時間後、ロキがすでに就寝した後にソーがノックもせずに部屋に乱入してきた。熱に浮かされた兄の顔を見るなり、ロキは身体に掛けていた薄手の絹布団を黙って持ち上げ、即座にその意味を悟ったソーはシャツを脱いでから彼の隣に滑り込んできた。弟に両腕を回し、ソーはロキの背中にぴったりとくっついて、彼をきつく抱きしめると、髭面をロキの肩に押しつけて深く息を吸い込み、ロキの匂いとその肌の冷たさが一気に彼を落ち着かせていた。背中に身体を押しつけてくるソーはまるで炉のように熱かったが、ロキは体の力を抜き、ソーが彼を必要としているという事実に圧倒的な満足感を抱き、一瞬だけアスガルドが未来永劫高温に悩まされ、彼ら以外の誰もが死んでしまうことを願ってしまった。彼はソーだけに涼みを与え、他の者たちは見殺しにする。ロキの部屋にある窓は全て開け放たれていたが風はなく、何も、カーテンをなびかせるものは何もなく、室内は暗く静かで城内全てが不気味なほど静止していた。

再び胸いっぱいに息を吸うと、ソーの手がロキの夜着の下に潜り込み、その腹を探り当てた。肌を両手で撫でながらソーは更に身を寄せ、息を吐き、平らなロキの胸を揉みながらその耳に口付けをして慰めを求めていた。何も視界に映らなかったが、ソーが片手を引き抜いてロキの髪を首から払い、開いた口でそこにキスをして、からかうように皮膚を僅かに歯に挟む間、ロキは遠くを凝視したままその場に凍りついていた。睫毛を瞬かせ、ロキはゴクリと生唾を飲みこむと、前回彼の欲情を抑えた思考を思い出そうとしたが、それらの考えは浮かばなかった――彼の肌に触れるソーの口は熱心で、ロキに対する欲は否定のしようがなかったので、ロキは自分の名前すら忘れそうになり、相手に止めるよう告げることはできなかった。なぜソーがこんなことをしているのかは分からなかったが、あまりにも気持ち良く、程なく目覚める夢に過ぎず、また独りきりであることを知るのだろうと思った。ロキは冷静に鼻で呼吸を繰り返そうとしたが、ソーがゆっくりと彼の尻に向けて腰を揺らし始めると、唐突に充分な息がすえなくなって、震える吐息に唇が開いてしまう。くそ。

相手が硬く張りつめているのは明らかで、それはロキがもっとも禁じられた夢想の中でも想像していた以上に大きく感じられたが、全てがあまりに現実的だった――そうやって動かれると、ソーに犯されるというのがどんな気持ちなのか、まざまざと想像できてしまい、だから彼はそれ以上目を開いておくこともできなくなってほんの僅かに尻を押し出した。ソーの片腕が腰に回され彼を固定し、もう片方の手がロキの唇を求めてその顔の向きを変えようとしたが、ロキはここで線を引いた。必死にソーから顔を背けることに専念する間も、ソーの唇はロキの顎に沿って移動していた。どうにか欲情を抑え込もうと、ロキは震える手を脚の間に滑り込ませ、衣類で覆われた自分のペニスを押さえようとしたが、ソーの手がそのすぐ後を追い、ロキの手を包み込むとちょうど良い力を加えてロキに鳴き声を上げさせた。最初はロキの手を使って彼に触れ、ロキの服に隠されたその形に添って手を上下に動かしていたが、程なく彼の手を退けるとその掌でロキのペニスを覆い、ズボンに広がる湿り気のある場所を親指で撫ではじめた。その指が更に奥へと滑り、ロキの脚の間にあるもの全てを簡単に覆い、ついに探し求めていた場所を見つけると、ロキの体で最も隠された秘所に指先を押しつけた。

「服を脱げ」ソーが唸る――招き入れられることなくロキの部屋に来てから初めて口にした言葉だ――そしてその声は美味なほど低く、情欲に満ちていたので、ロキは疑問を呈することなく従っていた。シャツの後を掴むと一気に頭から引き抜いて脱ぎ、続いてズボンを下ろし、急いで衣類を全て取り払った――ベッドはソーもズボンを脱ぐため腰を上げると僅かに動き、彼は直後に戻って来て、二人の素肌が初めて触れ合った。ペニスをロキの太腿に押しつけ、ソーの片手が二人の体の間に滑り込むと、その指がロキの後孔を見つけ、その入り口の外周を回ったかと思うと、そのまま押し込まれた。

「ああ、くそ」ロキは喘ぎ、喉元に鼓動を感じながら押し返し、兄がまるでとても自然なことのように彼に指を挿しこみ、ペニスをロキの太腿に押しつけられるその快感に、ロキは足指を丸めていた。ソーはまたも口づけを交わそうとするが、ロキはまったく気が付かなかった。枕に顔を埋め、身体が快楽に痙攣する間その布地を噛みしめると、自分の先走りがすでにシーツに染みを作っていた。指が一度引き抜かれたがすぐに再び埋め込まれ、曲げられ、三本目の指を加えて繰り返される頃には、ロキはもはや何も考えることができなくなっていた。押し返す度にロキは正気の一部を失い、ソーに向かって背をしならせては嬌声を上げないよう唇を噛んでいた。これだけで絶頂を迎えられそうだ。あまりに興奮していたため、ロキはもはや自分の体が何処で終わり、ソーの体が何処から始まるのかも判らなくなっていたが、唐突にソーは指を引き抜くと、再び彼を抱きしめてきた。あたかも、この時点でただの抱擁で彼を満たせるかのように――笑える考えだ――そしてロキは失望に唸り、眉を引き寄せていた。

ロキの爪が苛立ち気味にソーの前腕に食い込む。今では圧倒的に全身が緊張していたが、その時になって、自分もおそらく好きなだけ相手に触れられるのだと思い至り、寝返りを打って兄に向き直った。同等に欲情した眼差しが互いを捉え、ロキは初めソーの胸板に触れ、それから二頭筋に、それからその腹に触れ、その完璧な肉体に爪で痕を残し、ああ、その肌の全てを唇で探り、舌の感覚がなくなるまで舐めてやりたかった。ソーも同じようにロキの体に手を這わせ、まるでこれまでずっと彼に触れたかったのだとでも言うように、明らかにそれまで知らなかった部位にまで触れようとしていた。同時に互いの顔を掴むと、ロキは自分の親指がソーの唇の間に入り込み、兄の下唇の裏側の湿り気に触れ、歯を掠める様を見守り、唇を合わせてキスをして、最後の正気も捨て去りたい衝動に駆られたが――ロキはしなかった。

二人は互いの口に息を吹きかけ、どちらも合わせた視線を外すことなく、ロキは代わりに片手を下ろしてソーのペニスに指を回した。ソーの顔が作った表情だけで充分報われる――完璧な至福が浮かんでいる――そしてロキはゆっくりと、試すように手を動かし、兄が何を好むか探り始めると、ソーの喘ぎが彼の唇を擽った。彼はロキの首を掴むと彼を引き寄せ、額を合わせる。その親指がロキの口内に入り込み、舌を押せば、触れ合いそうな唇からロキが物欲しげに喘ぎ声を漏らした。ソーはロキに手淫をされる間、その下顎を荒々しく掴んで顔面を固定し、舌でロキの頬を味わった。ロキはそれでもキスを拒む。ソーの親指が舌の裏側を撫で、開いた口内を探る間も、ロキは互いの唇が触れるのを許さなかった。

だが、額が合わさっている状態では、ソーがあまりに簡単に何度も口づけを試みるため、ロキは顔を背ける以外に選択肢がなかった。いざ二人の唇が触れ合っては、もう二度と他の誰かと口付けをすることを望まなくなると、彼は察していた。しかし――ソーは諦めず、ロキの顎、頬、そして口角に唇を這わし、気が付けばロキは口付けようと試みる兄を避けることに集中するあまり、手の動きが疎かになってしまい、危うく意思が折れるところだったが、それを終わらせる、考えうる唯一の方法を実行に移した。手の一振りでダガーを召喚すると、それを兄の喉元に押し当て、ソーの喉仏に刃を当てると、肌を傷つけることなくソーの腰に跨るよう体の位置を入れ替え、震える手で武器を押しつけたまま、ソーが動けないようにした。ソーは少しも驚いた様子を見せなかった――居心地悪そうに喉を鳴らすと肘で上体を支えて仰向けになり、今や完全に晒されたロキの裸体を少しも恥ずかしげなく眺めまわす。ロキが空いた手を背後に回し、ソーのペニスの根元を掴むと、その唇に笑みが浮かび始めていた。ロキは慣れた手つきでソーのペニスを自分の中へと導いた。

それは決して痛みを伴わないわけではなかったが、ロキはなんとかうまくやり、相手の亀頭が中に滑り込むと、息が喉に突っかかり、太ももの筋肉が体を支えようと必死に働いた。ゆっくりと兄の陰茎に腰を沈め、ロキは何の音も立てないよう我慢し、荒い吐息が唇から逃れたが、これは実に大きく、ロキが最後に誰かとこうしたのも随分と昔のことだった。刃をソーの動脈に向け続けることに苦労し、ついにソーのペニスを中に納めたことに対する充足感で胸がいっぱいになったロキの髪が顔にかかる。腰を動かし始める頃には全身が震え、状態を支えるために片手をソーの腹に添え、兄の目を真っ直ぐ見やれば、自分に跨ったロキを見つめるソーの口は緩く開いていた。ロキはゆっくりと動くことに専念しようと、本当にそうしようとしていたのだが、あまりの気持ち良さに気が付けば速度を増しており、睫毛が瞬き始め、危うく目が閉じ、手の中では刃が重く感じられ、彼の動きを助けようとソーの手が腰に添えられると彼の指先から滑りはじめた。ソーが彼をしっかりと引っ張り下ろし、ロキの動きに合わせて、充分な勢いをつけて腰を突き上げると、ロキは目がチカチカとして頭を後ろに投げ出していた。

ソーが上体を起こし、三頭筋を使ってロキの腰をしっかりと抱えこみ、膝の上に固定すると同時にダガーがロキの手の中か滑り落ちて床にカタンと音を立てる。ソーは荒々しく彼の首を掴むと、強引に唇を合わせ、ついに人生を一転させる口づけに成功した。ロキは兄の口内に喘ぎ声を漏らし、あまりに熱意を込めて口づけを返したため、互いの唇に慣れず、しかしもっと知りたいと貪欲になり、すぐに雑なものになっていった。ソーの短い髪を引っ掴み、必死に彼を引き寄せる間も彼に犯され、喘ぎ声が掠れた嬌声に変わり、それもやがては親密な、震える吐息へと変わった。兄の舌は雷と罪の味がして、ロキの霜の巨人の心がもっとも渇望していたもののようで、その瞬間は二人の命が明日終わるのだとしても構わなかった。今のロキはこれまで欲しかった全てを手に入れたのだから。

ソーの手が二人の体に挟まれたロキのペニスを掴む時も、二人の唇は離れない。ソーがゆっくりとそれを撫で、親指で尖端をなぞれば、絶頂を間近に感じたロキの頭が至福に真っ白になった。熱に浮かされたぎごちない動作でロキが自分の手でソーの手を覆うと、どんなふうにされるのが好きか教えてやり、ソーが彼の口内を舐め、彼を犯し続けるうちにロキは大きな嬌声を上げて達した。解放された種はソーの指や二人の腹をベタベタと汚したが、ロキは更に相手に近づきたく、もっと近づきたく、二人の体が二度と離れないよう必死に兄にしがみつくことに忙しくて気が付かなかった。情熱の高みに昇り、狂ったような口付けが和らいで気怠げな者に変わる。

ロキの絶頂が終わるなり、ソーは彼を寝台に押し倒し、体の位置を入れ替えた。ロキがシルクのシーツに仰向けに転がると、ソーは突然それだけ動く場所ができたということで、それを利用したソーは身体の下で絶頂の激しさと唐突に変わった体勢に少し狼狽えながらもぐったりと骨抜きになっているロキの脚を自分の腰に回す。いつもするようにロキの首筋を掴むと、黒髪を掴み、腰で一定のリズムを刻み始める。これに、ロキの目が上を向き、背中が寝台から持ち上がるほどに弓なりにしなった。中を擦る兄のペニスがとんでもなく気持ちいい。

ロキは千年を超える時を生きてきたのに、かつてこのように抱かれたことはなかった。二人の唇が再び重なる――最も、腰を突き上げられるたびにロキが喘ぐので、キスはあまりうまく行かない――激しすぎなく、かと言って緩やかすぎることもなく、ちょうど良い。そしてロキは兄がこれまで抱いてきた恋人たちを揃って呪った。その誰もこれを受けるだけの、彼の愛を得るだけの価値はなかった。そしてロキは嫉妬のあまり喉の奥で唸り声を上げ、もっと早く彼にこうしてくれなかった兄を懲らしめるためにソーの頭皮に爪を立てた。ソーはそれを着にした様子もなく、むしろ喘ぎ声を漏らすと、ロキの肩に顔を埋め、腰の動きがガクガクと深くなり、ペースも乱れ、ロキの中で弾けると同時にその尻を強く鷲掴みにし、掠れた呻き声は枕とロキの汗に滑る肌によってくぐもって聞こえた。彼らはしばらくの間、その体勢を保った。ロキはソーの肩甲骨に指先で模様を描き、呼吸が落ち着くまで目を閉じる。ソーは彼の首筋にキスを繰り返し、どちらも一言も口に出さなかった。まるで、そうすることでこの魔法が解けてしまうことを恐れるかのように。

ソーが引き抜くために手を下ろすと、ロキは僅かな不快感に唇を噛み、唐突に拒否されることを恐れて顔を背けた。もし、今ソーが出て行くとすれば、ロキの心は粉々に打ち砕かれてしまうだろう――だが、ロキはその思考を終える時間さえなかった。ソーの体温がすぐに彼の下に戻り、またもその唇がロキの唇を探し出し、二人とも眠りに落ちるまで怠惰に口づけを交わし、唇をピタリとくっつけ合ったままだった。

＊＊＊

数時間の休憩後、二人はまた交わった。ソーは彼を腹這いにしてロキの顔を枕に押しつけると、片腕を彼の胴体に回して腰を浮かせ、ソーが望む位置にその尻を固定させている。そして、ロキがシルクのシーツを鷲掴みにして快楽の声を漏らす中、ソーは彼の首筋や肩の白い肌を吸って紫の痣を残していった。絶頂にしばし飲まれ、強烈な快楽を得たロキは危うく意識を失いそうになり、一瞬ソーは実は雷の神ではなく、性交の神なのではないかと思い――とはいえ、よりによって兄にそんな感想を得たことなど、口が裂けても言うつもりはなかった。再び彼の中でソーが達すと、ロキは精神的にも肉体的にもすっかり満足したため、そのまま眠りに落ちていった。ベッドは長い一日の後に彼を迎える雲の砦となり、重たい手足と唯一眠りだけが齎す休息を訴える身体に意識を任せた。

＊＊＊

奇妙な音がその意識を浮上させるまで、ほんの数時間しか経っていなかっただろう。ソーは彼にぴったりと体を合わせ、大口を開けながらもどういう訳か神々しい外見を損なうことなく眠っているため、先程の音が彼から発せられたものではないことは明らかだ――しかし、空は稲妻が走る時のように轟き、それがまるで石畳の道の上を走る荷車か何かに聞こえ、ロキはベッドから飛び起きると、足が地面につく頃には裸の体を衣類が覆っていた。一番大きな窓へと急いで駆け寄り、地平線を見れば、王国を守るため彼が召喚した防御壁が再び部屋中の物を震わせるほど大きな音が響くと同時に溶けはじめるのを目撃した。ロキの目がパニックに見開かれ、眠る兄を起こすためにベッドに駆け戻る時に危うくマントに足を引っ掻けてしまうところだった。

「起きろ、ソー！」ロキは恐怖に駆られ、相手を激しく揺さぶった。「起きろ、この怠け者の弱虫！」

だが、ソーは目を開かない。その目は閉じたまま、平穏な表情を浮かべている。心中で募る恐怖が新たな段階に達すると、ロキは相手が死んではいないだろうかとその鼻と唇の前に手をやり、呼吸していることを確認した。

「アスガルドが敵襲を受けている！」再び叫び、彼はソーの頬を強かに平手打ちした。その肌はまるで高熱を出しているかのように熱かったが、ロキにはそこに残って相手の回復を祈る時間すらない。直ちにどうにかしないと、彼ら全員が命の危険に晒されているのだ。一瞬、ロキは逃げることを考えた。彼しか知らないアスガルドから出る秘密の通路を幾つも思い浮かべ、兄を掴んで一緒に消えてしまおうかと思った――しかし、二人で脱出して残る王国を見殺しにしたことを知れば、ソーに殺されることが分かっていたので、直ちにその考えを捨てた。そんなことをすれば、ソーは決して彼を許すことはないだろう。

「あんたなんか大嫌いだ」ロキは食いしばった歯の間から搾り出すと、ソーの頬を撫でてその汗だくの額にキスを落とすと、部屋を出た。

＊＊＊

完全武装したミークとコーグが城の豪奢な玄関ホールに入ったロキを出迎えた。またも雷のような轟音が鳴り響いて城中が震動する中、彼は二人の前で立ち止まり、彼らを無感動にじろじろと見まわした。

「本当に？」ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。「お前たち馬鹿二人しか加勢する者はいないというのか？」

「皆気絶したみたいで、思いつく限りのことをして起こそうとしたんだよ、そうだよね、ミーク？」コーグが告げれば、ミークは刃の手で円を描いて同意した。ロキが立った今彼らを馬鹿呼ばわりしたことも気にしていないようで、それどころか、二人ともこれから全員死ぬのだと言うことも分かっていないようだった。

「仕方ない。お前たちで我慢するしかないようだ」ロキはそう言って扉を開くと、庭に足を踏み出すと同時に、魔術が解かれ、ビフレストの真上の空が様々な色に染まるのを目の当たりにした。地平線に現れた燃えるような赤いポータルから戦艦が出現する中、彼らは城とアスガルドの無防備な国民からできるだけ離れた場所で戦えるよう、市街地の外へと急いだ。

船団は僅か程も見覚えのあるものではなかった――ロキはそれらを見たことがないと断言できる――だが、戦艦が揚陸し始め、燻る余炎の鎧に身を包んだ戦士たちを吐き出し始めると、ロキが一度も足を踏み入れたことのないムスペルヘイムの炎の巨人だとすぐに認識できた。雄叫びと共に可能な限りの分身を召喚したロキは、敵勢を少しでも引きつけ充分な混乱を起こす間に、アスガルドからの撤退を妨害するためにビフレストの橋に着地しようとしている母船と見られる戦艦にち近づいた。コーグとミークがそれぞれの得物を振るい始め、軽々と数人のエルドヨトゥナーを打ち倒すのを見て、思わずロキは彼らが見せるとは思っていなかった戦闘の腕前に少し感心していた。橋に降り立った戦艦の扉が開くと、吐き出された煙の中に女の特徴を持つが重装備に身を包んだ長身な人影が現れた。

彼女はかなり背が高く、接近するにつれロキの上に影を投げかけるその肌は深く燃えるような赤、そして双眸は燃え盛り光る、穴に見えた。片手にはロキの背丈より長い炎の剣を携え、それだけでも充分威圧的なのに、ロキの目の前でそれを振り回し、彼の頭に突きつけられると、両手に構えた短剣二本では、まったく役に立つとは思えなかった。宝物庫に入り、これほどの強敵を前に実際に使える何かを盛ってくるべきだったが、急ぐあまりにその考えが脳裏をよぎることさえなかった。

「ヨトゥンヘイムのロキ」彼女の声はまるで巨大な山の地中深くから湧き上がるかのような、低く轟くものだった。「ぬしはもはや死んだものと思っていた」

「おや。こちらもあなたの名をお聞かせ願えるだろうか？」ロキは刃を隠し、両手を上げた(これは戦闘で切り抜けることはできない。何とかして舌先三寸でやり過ごすしかないだろう)。そうやってこれほど力の差を明らかにされては彼に戦う意志はないのだと示すよう、両の掌を彼女に見せた。

「わたしはムスペルヘイムのシンマラ、スルトの伴侶、その軍の司令官、そしてあの方の死の仇討に参った」彼女は宣言し、言葉を紡ぐたびに口から煙が吐き出された。「あの方の冠を奪還し、スルトの運命を果たすべくラグナロクを始め、アスガルドを壊滅させるために来た」

「そうか」ロキは首を傾げる。頭を時速千マイルも高速回転させ、今や一昔前の出来事に感じられる、ソーがムスペルヘイムでの勝利後に帰還し、ロキに捧げたあの綺麗な贈り物のことを思い出した。「そうか…感謝の印とはよく言ったものだ。興味があるんだが、あの魔術はどのようなものなのだ？」

「アシールによってこの地に持ち込まれれば、ムスペルヘイムへの門を開く――ぬしの兄を呼び込んだのはただの策略だ」彼女はゆっくりと近づき、不気味な笑みを浮かべて語った。「ぬしの民はあの贈り物を喜んだか、アスガルドの王子よ？」

「それで、これは？」ロキはシンマラの言葉を無視して無人の市街地を曖昧に指し示すと、シンマラの刃が鼻先に近づきすぎたために、数歩後退した。もっと早く気づいているべきだったが、ロキはあの光るオーブのことなどすっかり忘れていたのだ――あの時はただの贈り物にしか思わず、それからは何の魔力も感じられなかったのだから。とはいえ、アスガルドにあのオーブが持ち込まれた日から彼のセイズルはおかしくなったし、セイズルとはアシールの能力で違いなかった。それに、馬鹿な兄にもすっかり気を奪われてしまっていた――彼の注意を逸らす、もっとも大きな弊害だった――そして、普段ロキがどれほど自分の頭脳を称えていたとしても、ここ数日はソーが突然彼に触れたくて仕方ないとばかりの言動を起こし始めたために、物事をしっかりと考えることができなくなっていたことは認めざるを得なかった。

「ただの副作用」シンマラが説明する。「だが、確実に我らの有利に働くもの。なぜなら、それは全ての隠された願い、全ての殺意を強化し、ぬしの民も敵と味方の区別がつかぬ、涎まみれの間抜けになり果てるのだから。明らかに、アシールにしか効果はないため、ぬしは真の出自に守られたようだがな。さあ、そこを退け、ヨトゥン！」

彼らは市街地に辿りついており、ビフレストの橋はシンマラのとても広い背中の背後に取り残され、周囲ではロキの分身たちが敵勢を攪乱し、撃退しようと奮闘していた。それは彼を疲弊させていたが、諦めるわけにはいかない。しかし、彼らを救う策は何も浮かばなかった。周囲を見回しても逃げ道を見いだせずに、ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らす。やはり宝物庫に走ってテッセラクトを手に入れ、彼女に対して使うべきだったが、否、彼は素手と機能不全の魔力と共に戦闘に突っ込んでしまった。あのインフィニティストーンだけで彼女を殺すに事足りたかもしれないのに。

「すまないが、それは選択肢にない」ロキは丁寧に否定した。「スルトの王冠だけを取って帰っていただく、ということではだめだろうか？」

シンマラが憤怒の絶叫を上げ、炎の剣を振り上げると、ロキは辛うじてそれを避けたが、焼けるような熱気が顔の前を駆け過ぎるのを感じた。短剣を何本も召喚し、彼女に向かって放り投げる――だが、敵はそれらを楽々と振り払うだけだった。強烈な力の前では、彼の武器やトリックは無力――ロキはそれを身をもって知っている――だが、試さないわけにもいかず、ダガーを次々と相手に投げ続け、やがてどういう訳か彼の手に現れなくなった。また攻撃を躱しながら両手を見やれば、それらが再び青く変色し始めているのが視界に飛び込んむ。すっかり恐慌状態に陥ったために、ロキはシンマラの炎の剣を左京としてその場で躓きそうになった。

「嘘だろう」彼は小声で唸り、元の姿に戻ろうと意識を集中させるが、召喚してあった分身たちを維持できなくなると、次々とバターのように溶け始めていった。コーグとミークはまだそれぞれの力の及ぶ限り戦っており、安全を確保するために民を閉じ込めてある城に向かおうとする炎の巨人を押し返していたが、二人だけで一軍を退けるなど無理な話だった。

完全に無防備となったロキは、シンマラの剣が再び繰り出され、空気を裂いて接近することに気づかず、胸を強打された。その衝撃に吹き飛んだ彼は、背中から地面に衝突し、呼吸を奪われ、ロキは指先で胸に触れ、血がつくことを予想しながらも何もないことに気が付いた。シンマラが接近する中、上体を起こして破れた衣服を見下ろす――あの剣は間違いなく彼を真っ二つに裂くはずだったのだが、どういう訳か、ロキはまったく影響されていないようだった。耐え難い昂揚感が体中を駆け巡る。これまで感じたことのないものだ。そして直感的に、ロキはそれが己のヨトゥンの魔力の発現であり、彼を守っているのだと理解していた。シンマラが彼の前に辿りついた時も、ロキは起き上がろうともしなかった。あれほどの一撃の後、まだ五体満足な彼の姿に、彼女は驚いているようだ。

「なんだ、頼むよ」ロキはニヤリと、ほぼすべての歯を剥き出しにして笑う。ほんの一分前には避けられない死を覚悟していたというのに、今や自信に満ち溢れていた。「そんなことしかできないのか？」

シンマラはまたも憤慨した叫びを上げると、剣を振りかぶった――それが振り下ろされる時に、ロキは軽々とそれを掴み、青い手が刃を包み込んでも何も感じず、炎の巨人と同じく唖然とする間に彼の指先から剣身に霜が広がり、それまで金属の内側で燃えていた炎が燻り、消えていったために、焼け焦げた金属屑の塊に成り下がる様を見守った。

「まさか」シンマラの声が震えたが、ロキはそれに注意を払わなかった。唐突に彼を満たした力の、とても異質でありながら素晴らしい魔力が全身を駆け巡るその感覚に、ロキは目の前にあるものさえ碌に認識することができない。歓喜の笑い声を発し、突然錯乱したようになると、片手を敵に向け、指先から氷が爆発的に出現した。鋭い切っ先の槍が宙を飛び、なんとかそれを避けたシンマラの首を落とすところだった。

ロキは笑い続け、もはやアスガルドの運命など少しも心配していなかった。なにしろ敵は彼の前に無力。自分がどれほど強力なのか確かめるため、ロキは地面に膝を突き、両手を石畳の街路に置くと、魔力を放出した。さらなる氷が指先から出現し、付近の地面を覆ったかと思うと、彼を囲む炎の巨人たちがその力の前に倒れ始め、そのあまりの容易さに、ロキは睫毛をパチパチと瞬かせた。霜が近くの建物を覆い、突然の激しい気温差に窓が割れ、屋根や街路があっという間に氷に覆われた。冷気が宮殿まで辿りつくと、正面の扉が勢いよく開く――ロキが肩越しに振り向けば、兄が他にも目覚めた数名と共に彼の方へ駆け寄ってくるのが見えて、彼は何もかもが腑に落ちて大笑いした。本能の全てが彼に忠告していたのに、それに無駄な足掻きを見せていたロキは必死に意に反して姿が変わるのを阻止しようとしていた。それなのに、ロキの抱える問題全ての答えが自分の中にあったというのに、彼はそれに耳を貸そうとしなかったのだ。彼の氷ならば、炎など簡単に掻き消せる。

シンマラはどうやら十分体勢を立て直すことができたようで、「こやつを殺せ！」と叫びながらロキの方に突進してきたが、二人の間にソーが着地し、彼女をビフレストの橋まで吹っ飛ばすほど強烈な雷撃を見舞った。ロキが空を見上げれば、他にも数隻の戦艦が現れており、敵の援軍が向かっているようだった。こうしてソーが彼の隣に立ち、共にアスガルドの守備についた今、彼らに勝ち目などないというのに――しかし、頭上では開いた傷口のようにポータルが憤怒の赤に燃え続けている。

「ロキ」ソーは彼に向き直り、視線を合わせた。「宝物庫へ行け…オーブを破壊すれば、ポータルが閉じるはずだ。それまで、ここは俺に任せろ」

ロキはなぜソーがそのことを知っているのか、尋ねはしなかった――敵の正体を知ったことで、彼も同じ結論に至ったに違いない――ロキは頷くと、地面から手を離し、急いで宮殿に駆け戻った。倒れたエルドヨトゥナーの死骸を飛び越え、氷に覆われた階段で足を滑らせながらも、召喚した氷が一瞬で融け、皆を再び狂気に陥れないことを祈った。

宝物庫の中の空気はまだ息苦しいほど蒸し暑かった。なにしろ、ここ数日間の出来事で、この中に足を踏み入れた者がいるとは思えない。彼は性急で自分勝手な欲望に指先がピクリと動いたがそれを無視してテッセラクトの前を通り過ぎ、他にもロキの邪な手が届かぬよう隠されていた様々な貴重で危険な遺物の前も通り過ぎた。オーブは長い回廊の奥に安置されており、こうしてヨトゥンの目で見れば、破壊的な魔力の波を放っていることが明白だったが、ロキはそれが真にムスペルヘイムから来た遺物であれば、それに触れても害にはならないと確信していた。表面のガラスの殻に手を置けばその下に熱を感じ、ロキはしばしその力に感心していたが、拳でガラスを突き破り、燻る中核を掴んだ。

僅かに焼けるだけだった。無限に湧き出る氷の前では、炎に勝ち目はなく、ロキは目を閉じ、魔力が指先から流れるのを感じると微笑む。ヨトゥンの長い爪が柔らかな中核に潜り込み、そこに隠されていた魔術が死に絶え、漆黒の中核と共に凍りついた。ロキが手を引くと、そこに残されていたのは砕石のみで、聖なる遺物は完全に破壊され、直後にロキは大気が変動し、元に戻ったことを察していた。氷の幾らかが融けて床に水溜りを作っていたが、中核はもはや燃えていない。また、ようやく普通に息ができるようになり、長い夏が終わって秋雨が降り注いだ後の最初の日にある新鮮で露に濡れたような空気になっていた。城の地下深くにある隠された宝物庫の中にあっても、宮殿の中庭にまで侵攻されていたらしい戦いが終わり、勝利の雄叫びを上げる声が聞こえ、彼らも空気の変動を感じたか、敵国へと通じるポータルが閉じるのを目撃したに違いないと思った。ロキは深く息をつくと、唐突に圧倒的な疲労感に襲われ、嬉しいことに、元のアシールの姿に変化するにも全く苦労はしなかった。新たに目覚めたヨトゥンの元素魔法はまだ指先に感じることができたが、不思議と仕舞い込まれているようで、初めて母のセイズルと調和していた。いつだってそこにあったのだ。今のロキはそれをどうやって呼び出せばよいのか知った。そして、自分に何ができるか、ソーに見せることが待ち遠しかった。

地上へ向かう途中、地下牢を開け放ち、元の状態に戻った市民を解放してやり、戦闘に参加させてやった。ロキもそれに続き、敵兵を切り裂く兄の下へ向かう間、慣れ親しんだ短剣を両手に握っていた。彼の下に辿りつくと、ちょうどソーの目が雷をパチパチと鳴らしながら最後の一撃を繰り出したところだった。シンマラは頽れ、骨が灰に変わり、戦いは――再び――勝利に終わった。残党はヴァルキリーにヘイムダル、そして大きな困難にもかかわらず生き残っていたコーグとミークによって一掃された。空中にあった門は全て閉じ、朝空は本来の快い青に戻っていた。

ソーはロキを振り返ると、感謝の意を込めた心からの笑みを浮かべたが、ロキは昨夜の記憶が津波のように襲いかかり、思わぬ恐怖に駆られたために笑みを返さなかった――ソーに嫌悪感を向けられたらどうすれば良いのだ？正気を失っていた時にロキと褥を共にしたということを後悔していたら？ロキは兄の大切な王国を救うために必死になっていたために、その可能性に少しも意識を向けなかったのだ。

「いつだって、お前には悪戯の神以上のものになれる可能性があると言っただろう、弟よ」ソーは陽気に告げると、誇らしげに顔を輝かせ、ロキは必死に昨夜のことを忘れていないのだと、ロキと同じように、あれは彼にとって確かな意味も持つものであり、魔法にかかっていたために起きた出来事ではないのだと、相手の目を探った。

「お前は死んでいた可能性もあったのに」ソーは続け、その目はいつものように愛情に溢れている――ロキは続けて兆しを、僅かでもいいから印を探したが、兄は昔から彼をこのような目で見ていたし、何も変わったようには思えなかった。ロキの心はあの忌々しいオーブと同じく萎んで死んでしまい、昨夜の奇跡もそれと共に消えるのを感じた。

「私にとっては初めてのことじゃない」ロキはツンとした態度で言うと、目を逸らした。「最後でもないね」

「もうトリックはなしだ、ロキ。特にそういったものはな」ソーは言って、ロキが秒ごとにどんどん不機嫌になっていくことにも無頓着だった。「また立て直す――再び、な。果たして、九つの世界とその向こうに生きる全ての者がアスガルドは決して敗北することはないと理解するまでどれだけかかるのだろうな」

「アスガルドは確かに多くを乗り越えてきた」

「俺たちは多くを乗り越えた」ソーは同意し、ロキが踵を返す様子を見つめていた。「お前がいなければ、切り抜けることはできなかった。分かっているんだろうな」

「疲れた」ロキは告げると、兜を取って腕に抱え、歩き去った。ソーは彼を追わず、これに関してロキは有り難く思った――今はただベッドの中に隠れ、考える時間が欲しかった――あまりに多くの出来事を処理せねばならず、問題の一つがソーであるために、ロキは今はその間抜けな顔を見たくもなかった。

＊＊＊

これまでの生涯で、ロキは城がこのような状態にあるのを見たことがなかった。どこに目を向けても混乱の跡がある。廊下に、通り過ぎる部屋の全てに、零れたエールと捨てられた盃が散乱し、時にはカーテンが引き摺り下ろされ、幾つもの絵画や石造に落書きがされていた。もっとも、ひどい疲労感のせいでたいして気づきもしなかった。あの場を去る口実だったはずのものが現実となり、まだ開け放たれている窓から新鮮な空気が入り込む部屋に戻る頃には足を引きずっていた。一つひとつを閉じ、ロキはカーテンを引いてからベッドに腰を下ろし、昔ながらのやり方で衣服を脱ぎ去った。あまりの疲労感に信じられないほど硬くなった指で留め具を外すことに苦労し、結局あきらめると魔法を使ってそれらを取り除き、どうして初めからそうしなかったのかと考えた。

寝台はまだ兄の匂いがした。自分自身の肌もまだ兄の匂いがする。枕の一つに顔を隠し、深く息を吸うと、ロキは先程まで目を開けていることも辛かったのに、突然目が冴えてしまった。毛布を耳元まで被り、何日も続いた熱気に慣れたために部屋が寒く感じて凍えてしまう。ソーの熱が恋しく、ロキのより小さな体に押しつけられる大きな体の形が恋しかった。呻き声を漏らすと、ロキは仰向けに転がって天井を眺め、歯を食いしばった。ソーは彼と体を重ねたことなどどうでもいいのか、なかったことにしようとしているか、またはただ単に憶えていないのか。そのどれが正しいのか、ロキには見当もつかなかったが、絶対に尋ねることはない。だが、無知のままでいることも辛い――もっとも、本当のことを知ればもっと辛いことになるかもしれなかった。昨夜の出来事は千年も前にあったことのように感じられるというのに、まだ記憶は新しく、触れられそうなほど。そしてロキが目を閉じるとすれば――それだけは何としても拒んでいる――今でも体内に兄を感じることができるだろう。交わってからまだ身体を洗っていなかったので、ある意味、ソーの一部がまだ体内に残っているのは確かだ。彼の唇が自分のに重ねられるのが、その口付けの情熱、そして犯される間ソーの手が彼を押さえつけていた感触もすべて感じられるかのようだ。ゴクリと喉を鳴らし、ロキは反対向きに寝返りを打つと、枕で顔を覆って頭の中で『忘れろ忘れろ忘れろ』と唱えるのだった。

＊＊＊

長い午後の時間帯に、彼は少し睡眠をとることができた。ほんの数分のことに思えたが、ロキが目を開けると部屋は暗くなっており、アスガーディアンの大半が帰宅したことで、風に乗って彼の部屋にまで届いていた町の再建や騒めきの音が静かになっていた。ソーはまだ現れていない。『どれくらい経ったんだろう？』ロキはそう考えてベッドから起き上がると、胸中を食い散らかす失望の感覚を無視しようとした。少なくとも、兄は彼から戦闘の詳細の一つひとつ、他の者たちが参戦するまでロキがどうやってシンマラを撃退することに成功したのか聞き出すために話に来るだろうと思っていたのだが、違った。ソーはおそらく民の手助けをするために残ったのだろう。ロキに言わせれば、今日一日が終わるまで彼らを放っておいても問題ないように思えたのだが。ソーはこの日、すでに一度彼らを救ったではないか――それで充分でないだなんて。だがしかし、それはロキではなくソーが王だという理由の一つなのだろう。

ロキは夜着の上から羽織るローブを召喚すると、部屋から出てアスガルドを見下ろす大きなバルコニーへ向かった。手摺りに両手を置くと、それに寄り掛かって市街地を、そして遠くで煌めくビフレストの橋を眺め、記憶に焼きつけようとした。暗がりの中では破壊の痕跡は見えない――全てあるべき光景であり、何かひどい事件があったようには見えなかった――そして今朝目が覚めて以来、初めてロキの心に平安が訪れていた。眼下に並ぶ様々な建物の窓で、夜空の星のように明かりが揺れ、ロキはその光景を堪能しながら果たして彼らはロキがいない方が良いのだろうかと考えた。ソーはもちろん悲しむだろうが、すでに和解は成ったし、この先再び道が交わる日が来ても、いきなり殺し合いに発展することはないだろう。少なくとも、ロキはそうしない。

バルコニーに続く扉が開き、まだ鎧と燃えるように赤いマントを纏ったソーが姿を見せた――ロキは彼に一瞥をくれることもなく、兄が隣に立つと、二人はしばらくの間沈黙したまま町の光景を眺めていた。

「昨夜、とても不思議な夢を見た」ソーが躊躇いがちに言った――これにはロキもチラリと横目で彼を見やり、兄の言葉に心臓が跳ねあがりそうになったというのに、表向きは興味がなさそうに振る舞おうとした。

「へえ？」ロキは耳を傾けていることを知らせるために口ずさむ。突然のように、彼よりも長身なソーの手が、手摺りに置かれたロキの手に触れそうなほど近くにあることを敏感に認識していた。

「お前がいた」ソーは彼には似合わない確信のなさで続けた。ロキは手摺りに腰を預け、胸の前で腕を組むと、問いたげに片眉を撥ね上げて兄を疑わしそうに見やった。

「それで、その夢の中で私は何をしていたのだ、兄上？」

「お前がしていたことと言うよりは、俺たちがしていたことの方が重要だ」ソーは咳払いをして説明する。「ただ、あれはまったく夢などではなかった。そうだろう、ロキ？」

ロキは答える前に一拍置いて考えた。「ああ、そうだな」

ソーは溜め息をつき、ロキの姿勢を真似て彼を向いた。二人とも黙ったまま互いの目を見つめ、数分のように感じられる時間が過ぎたが、何があってもロキから視線を逸らすことだけはしないつもりだった――ソーにはせめてこれだけは与えてほしい――だが、そこでソーは片手を伸ばしてロキの頬を掠めたのだった。それだけでロキの全身を戦慄が駆け抜けたのは素晴らしいことだ――こんな時でさえ、兄の手を嫌悪することはできなかったのだ。特に、その気持ち良さを知ってしまった今となっては。

「何故、俺にあんなことを許した？」ソーの声は苦悩に満ち、彼の頬を撫で続けるうちにその指先がロキの髪の中に沈んでいった。これはロキも期待していなかった。どちらかというと、『あれは間違いだった』や『あんなことは二度と繰り返せない』といった言葉を告げられると思っていたのだ。

「何だと？」ロキはどこか慳貪に言って、ソーの片目の中に答えを見出そうとする。

「あの魔術がお前に影響を及ぼしていなかったのなら、なぜ？」

「なぜ？」ロキは信じ難い思いで繰り返した。「何故、だって？」

「ああそうだ、何故？」ソーの苛立ちが募り、ロキの項へ指先を滑らせるとしっかりと掴む。

「あんたのその鈍い頭の中で回転する歯車はないのか？馬鹿なうえ、目まで悪いのか？」ロキの目が眇められた。「それが欲しかったからだ、圧倒的な馬鹿め」

「欲しかっただと？」ソーは困惑して、ロキの髪を拳いっぱいに握りしめる。

「はっきり言ってやろうか？」ロキは徐々に怒りが募っていた――ソーが彼に触れるのを止めてくれさえすれば、その分だけやりやすくなるのだが、何があってもロキが自ら兄の手を振りほどいて距離を置くことはできない。彼には背中を押してくれるものが必要だった――ロキは自分を強い男だと思いたかったが、本当は違う。特に、ソーに関するところでは。「あんたの望みじゃなかったことは分かったんだから、何事もなかったことにして、全部嘘で覆い尽くすことはできないか？私たちの家族はそれが得意じゃなかった？」

「ああ、俺だって欲しかったさ」ソーは同じく怒って告げた。「あの魔術は初めからないものを強化することはできなかった――橋でシンマラがお前に説明した話をコーグが利かせてくれた。全ての隠された願い、奴はそう言ったのだろう？」

「わたし――」ロキは言いかけ、呆然とソーの目を見つめて唐突に何も言えなくなっていた。再び口を開き、閉じ、そして恐ろしいことに、今回ばかりはソーが珍しく正しいことを言っているのだと結論せざるを得なかった。シンマラは確かにそう言ったが、あの時ロキはそれが何を意味するのか考える時間がなかった。全ての隠された願いだと？

「俺がお前をどう思っていたのか、それに気が付かなかったというなら馬鹿なのはお前の方だぞ。俺にとってお前がどういう存在か、俺はいつも伝えていたはずだ」ソーの声は、まるで幼い子供に話しかけているような柔らかな音色を帯びていた。

「ああ、まあ、それは兄弟として――」それでもロキはソーの言葉を信じられず、否定しようとする。そんなはずはないのだ。

「兄弟としてだけではない」彼は言って、ロキの髪を強く掴んでいた手を僅かに緩め、愛撫のような仕草に溶けていくと、今度は微笑みかけていた。「お前だって自分で言っていただろう、俺たちは本当の兄弟ではないと――だが、俺たちは他の何かになれるかもしれない」

「そうか」ロキは完全に無防備になって馬鹿みたいなことを言うと、ソーはロキの顎に手を掛け、より唇を重ねやすく彼の顔を少し傾けるなり、上体を倒して距離を詰め、口づけをした。ロキは鋭く息を飲むと、ソーに腰を引き寄せられたことで危うくバランスを崩しそうになっていた。あっという間にソーの舌がロキの口内に侵入し、その髭がロキの肌にチクチクとした。そしてあまりに早くソーが上体を引けば、ロキは恥ずかしいほど早い呼吸を繰り返しており、ソーの鎧の胸当てに両手でしがみついていた。足元が不安定に感じられる中、ロキは今回ばかりは自分の求めていた通りになったという事実を理解するのに苦労していた。それはアスガルドのために命を懸けるだけで良かったのだ。知っていれば、ロキはもっと早くそうしていたかもしれなかった。

「お前が奴に立ち向かうところをこの目で見たかった。きっと、実に素晴らしかったのだろう」ソーは静かに告げ、唇がロキの唇を掠めそうになった。「あれほどの力をその身に宿しながら、これまで使わなかったのか？なぜだ？」

「使う方法を知らなかった――だけど、シンマラの一撃を受けて、その刃に何の影響も受けないと知った時、急に理解したんだ…まるで…」ロキは適切な言葉を探したが、ソーをこれほど近くに感じていては、話すこと自体が難しかった。

「まるで本能」ソーが助け舟を出す。「おそらく、俺の雷の力と似ているのだろう」

「わたし――」ロキは言いかけたが、ソーの唇が再び触れ、彼の唇とくっついて、彼は腕を上げてソーの短い髪を捻るように掴むと、ようやく理解が追いつき、究極の喜びで満たされた。ソーは彼を欲しているのだ――あるいはロキが彼を欲するのと同じくらいに。

「あの時ほどお前が美しく見えたことはない――」

「黙って、もう黙って」ロキは吐息交じりに言って、ソーがこれ以上続ければ内側から崩れてしまうと思った。ソーはすでに彼に多くを与えているのに、それ以上捧げられればどう対処すれば良いのかも分からず、彼はさらに近づき、口づけの合間に同じ空気を共有し、両腕を相手の腰に回してソーの体にぴったりとくっついた。ソーも同じように彼を抱え込み、片手をロキの髪に差し込み、もう片方の腕を彼の胴体に巻きつけ、ゆっくりと身を寄せるとついにロキはバルコニーの手すりに押しつけられ、それは変な感覚であるはずだった――なにしろ、相手はソーなのだから――それなのに、変な感じはせず、ロキにとってローブの紐を解いて兄の手が服の中に忍び込んで素肌に触れてくることはごく自然のことに感じられた。ソーの口づけは昨夜と同等に情熱的で、その愛撫も熱心で、彼の抱擁にうっとりとしたロキは、ソーが彼の首筋に口付けし始めると、快感に睫毛が震えた。

頭を後ろに投げ出し、ロキはどこまでも広がる星空を見上げると微笑む――その瞬間、全ての力を有し、この場を支配しているのは彼なのだから――ソーの口づけが剥き出しの鎖骨へ移動すると、静かな吐息交じりの喘ぎ声と共にその笑みが唇から消え、彼は兄の頭頂に頬を押しつけていた。ソーが再び顔を上げると、二人の唇は一瞬だけ触れ合った。ソーの股間に触れたロキの手に、相手は口づけを中断して快楽の呻き声を上げ、僅かに腰を動かしロキの掌に突き上げたのだ。まあソーがこれを望んでいることが――彼を欲しているのが信じられず、ロキは兄の顔に僅かな躊躇の片鱗を探すが、再び情熱的な口づけをされると、ソーの舌が口内に入り、両手は彼の背中を滑り降り、ズボンの中に侵入するとロキの尻肉を掴んだ。半ば、たまたま通りかかった人が頭上を見上げれば、彼らの姿が目に入るようなこの場所でソーに犯されたいと思ったが、ロキは渋々ソーの腕から捻り出ると、彼の手を引いた。

「おいで」彼は息を切らせて言うと、バルコニーを出る間にソーの唇が彼の首筋を掠めるだけで、興奮のあまり頭がうまく回らなかった。より近いソーの寝室に辿りつく。ローブを紐解いたロキのすぐ後ろに続いたソーの背後で閉じた扉が立てた音は、二人の荒い呼吸を除けば静かな室内にそっと響いた。ベッドに近づく間も口づけを交わし合い、互いの体に手を這わせていたが、ロキが自分の衣服を脱ぎ始めると、ソーが彼の手首を掴んで下に引き下ろすことでそれを止めた。

「俺が」ソーは囁き、ロキとベッドの間に立つと、ロキは震える呼吸を繰り返し、従った。彼の脱衣に集中する兄の顔に浮かぶ夢中な表情を眺める。ソーはプレゼントの包装を解くように彼を脱がせた。まずはロキが纏っていたエメラルドグリーンのローブを床に落とし、次の衣服に移る前に肌の露わになっている部分をじっくりと眺めまわす。次にロキのアンダーシャツを頭から脱がせると、波打つ髪が一房零れ落ちたので、笑みと共にそれをロキの耳に掛け、ロキの肌かの胸の上をキスしながら下りて行き、床に膝をつくとロキの臍に舌を突き入れる間に夜着のズボンに手を掛ける。ソーが彼を脱がせる間、ロキは頬に熱が点るのを感じながらじっと見つめていたが、ズボンが足首に絡まり、ソーが彼をその手に取り、ペニスの先端に唇を掠めると、少々恥ずかしい声を漏らしてしまう。

その光景だけでイケる気がした。まだ完全武装をした兄が床に膝を突き、躊躇いがちに亀頭を舐めている光景にロキは息を飲み、絶頂を制御しようと腹筋がピクリと動いた。明らかに、ソーは今までこれをしたことがないようで、どういう訳かそれは彼をさらに興奮させた――だが、ロキはすでに絶頂の縁まで来ており、ソーが少しでも長くこれを続けては到底持ちそうにない。忠告するようにソーの髪を引っ張り、ロキは迫りくる絶頂に呑まれそうになって下唇を噛みしめた――ソーは彼の意図を汲んだか、それが来る前に体を離し、ロキの表情を覗き込んだ。ソーが立ち上がると、ロキは兄に赤くなった頬を見られたくなくて顔を背けたが、ソーに顎を掴まれて正面を向かされてはどうすることもできない。ソーはまるで初めて彼を目の当たりにしているかのようなひどく優しい眼差しを向け、愛情と受け止められる感情に溢れたその眼差しに、ロキは内側にある無防備な核を隠していた殻が割れてしまったように感じ、平静な表情を保つことが困難になった。

ソーの腕の中で水のように溶けたロキはベッドに少々手荒に押し倒され、その最中どこかで魔力が勝手に働きかけたせいで、二人ともシーツに倒れ込む前にソーの衣類を全て取り払っていた。ソーが彼の上に覆い被さり、二人の唇が衝突するように重なる。裸になった身体を互いに押しつけ合っているものの、ロキはすぐに息を切らせてしまい、辛うじてソーの熱のこもった唇についていくことしかできない。ソーの手がどこにでも感じられ、手の届く場所にあるロキの肌をまさぐっていたが、やがてソーの腰が揺れ始め、ロキの内腿に向かって腰を突き上げる間、その首筋に噛みつくにちょうど良い場所を見出して啜っていると、ロキは体の制御を諦め、ただ感じることに酔いしれた。ソーが彼の両手を頭上で纏め、片手で押さえつけた時に抵抗はせず、ソーが長い時間を掛けてロキの膝にキスをし、そのふくらはぎを撫でる間も相手を急かすようなことはしなかった。それから彼は片膝を曲げてロキの脚の間に場所を作る。ソーの指がようやくロキの入り口を探り出すと、ロキの目が頭上を見上げ、顎が落ち、口が荒い息を吐き、ソーもまたロキの中を二本の指で感じると喘ぎ、ゆっくりと指を出し入れし始めた。

「お前を食べてしまいたい」ソーはロキの耳に囁きかける――美味なほど低い声音にロキのペニスが反応する――そして、兄が何を言っているのか把握できる前に、気が付けば腹這いにされ、ベッドカバーに顔を埋めていた。舌が続く。彼の腰の括れから尻に掛けて舐められ、ロキは枕に向かって鳴いた。ソーが舌で彼を開き始めても、それがどれだけ気持ちいいか隠そうともしなかった。脚が勝手に淫らに開き、ソーの口に近づけるよう尻を持ち上げ、シーツに爪を食い込ませれば、ソーは彼に与えた。舌と一緒に指を二本、中に挿しこむ。ロキは我慢できなかった――絶頂を迎えると共に嬌声が情けない喘ぎ声に変わり、快楽に震える間もソーの舌は彼を離れることなく、ロキが敏感になりすぎるまで彼の後孔を舐めては啜り続けた。腹と染みのできたシーツの間に挟まれたペニスがまた硬くなり、髪は額に引っ付き、睫毛は濡れていたが、目を閉じて横たわったまま曾に与えられる全てを喜んで受け入れていると、どれだけ情けない声を上げても構わなかった。

ソーがようやく上体を起こすと、ロキは完全に骨抜きになっていた――あれほどの絶頂の後とあっては、身体に一片の力も残されていなかった――しかし、ソーは彼が膝立ちになるまで引っ張り上げると、片手を胴体に回してロキを支え、ロキは背中をソーの胸板に預け、ロキの耳元で不規則な呼吸を繰り返すソーが自身を掴んで中に導いた。その亀頭がするりと中に入るなり、二人とも同時に喘いでいた。全て納めるまでソーの太腿の筋肉が緊張し、ロキは頭を背後に投げ出してソーの肩に乗せると、快楽を高められ、ゴクリと喉を鳴らした。二人の体はソーが動き始める前から汗だくになっていたが、ソーは初めゆっくりと動き始め、まるでいくらでも時間はあるのだと言うように、緩やかで浅い突き上げを繰り返していた。ロキは目に浮かんだ涙を瞬きで払おうとしながら腹に置かれたソーの手に自分の手を重ね、その甲を親指で優しく撫でると、なんとかして相手の動きに合わせて尻を突き出すだけの気力を引き出した。

ソーはロキの首筋に顔を隠し、二度と離すつもりはないかのように彼をより強く抱きしめると、静かに喘ぎ、ロキはできれば笑っていた――あまりに嬉しいのだ――しかし、呼吸を忘れないようにするだけで精一杯なほど、強烈な感覚だった。ソーはロキの髪を払い除けるとその首に口付けし、やがてペースが速くなるとロキの腰を強く掴んで支えにすると、激しく穿ち始めた――そして、最初は優しく穏やかだったものが、本当に兄弟に対して密かな欲を抱いていたのはロキだけではなかったかのように思えるものに変わった。ソーはまるで長い間ずっとこれを求めていたかのように彼を犯しているのだ。

「くそっ」ロキは掠れた喘ぎ声を上げ、眉を引き寄せる。あまりの興奮に、クラクラし始めていた――だが、もう長くはないだろう。昨夜兄が絶頂を迎える直前にその呼吸が不規則になったことを憶えており、それは今も起きていることだった。その動きがカクカクとし始め、ロキの耳元でする呻き声が掠れ始めている。ロキは自分自身を手に取ると、どこか狂暴に扱き始め、程なくソーの手がそれに重なると、数秒の内に二人はほぼ同時に達していた。一瞬、ロキの視界が白く染まり、彼は目をきつく閉じ、二度間の絶頂に眩暈を覚え、汗が一粒彼のこめかみを伝い落ちた――だが、ソーに抱えられ、まるで彼を世界から守ろうとするように抱きしめる両腕の中にいると、とてつもなく安心して、ロキは落ち着いてくると横を向いてソーの頬にキスをした。二人ともまだ膝立ちになったまま、ソーはロキごとゆっくりと揺れていた。

ソーはロキの唇に頬を擦りつけてから一緒にベッドに倒れ込むと、片手でロキの首筋をいつものように掴み、しっかりと口付けをした。二人の唇はのんびりと重なり合い、舌が出てきては互いを掠め合い、交わる前と同様にソーは高みから降りてくる間、ゆっくりと時間を掛けて彼にキスをした。先程までロキの体を必死にまさぐっていた手は口づけと同様に緩やかで優しいものになり、二人がベッドの上で心地よい体勢に落ち着く間、意味のない模様をロキの肌に描くように愛撫していた。

「お前の中でイクのが好きだ」ソーはロキの口内に吐息交じりに囁きかけ、ロキはこれまで兄のそんな声を聞いたことがなかった――すっかり満足しきった至福の声だ。兄の口からもっと凄いことを聞きたくてロキの心臓が胸の内で跳ね、今回が体を重ねる最後の時ではないのだと、確信を持てた。

「そうみたいだな」ロキは自制しようと下唇を噛んだが、絶えられなくなって笑みを浮かべる――まるで目に見えない力によって両の頬が笑みの形に持ち上げられるかのようだ。魔法かもしれない。

「その得意げな顔を止めろ、ロキ」ソーが言ったが、彼も同じくらい嬉しげに微笑んでいた。まるで、初めから二人の間には何の隔たりもなかったかのように、悪いことなど一つも起きなかったかのように感じられた。怨みというものは深いところに隠されるものだと分かっていながらも、ロキは未だソーの愛情深い眼差しに後悔の色を少しも見いだせずにいた。

「ほう、それで何をするつもりだ、兄上？」ロキは片眉を撥ね上げ、舌を出して唇を湿らせて相手を挑発したが、ソーはただ彼を抱擁に引き込むと、ロキを腕に抱えてその場に留め、彼の脇に押しつけた。ソーは乗るつもりはないようだ――ほんの小さな悪戯にも――そして、今夜ばかりは言葉の応酬を止めてもいいかもしれなかった。

「明日まで待てば分かるさ」彼は呻き、眠たげだ。ロキはソーの胸板に頬を擦りつけると欠伸をして、それ以上目を開けておくこともできなくなり、心地よい静寂とソーの体の温もりに必然的に眠りにいざなわれた。

「ロキ？」ソーが眠たげに言って、ロキは渋々と目を再び開く。

「ん？」

「アスガルドを出て行くことなど、しないだろう？俺と約束してくれ」ソーの声は、その不確かさに胸が痛くなるほど可愛らしく聞こえ、ロキはすっかり心を奪われた。今になってロキが出て行くとソーが本気で思っているのなら、彼は本当にあまり頭が良くないようだ――否、ロキは気が済むまで兄を独占し、ソーの愛情の熱に酔いしれるつもりだ。考えても見れば――王の恋人という立場には確実に利点があるだろう。

「約束する」ロキは正直に告げ、さらに距離を縮める――そして、彼が今のところは王の寝台の上で、力強い腕に抱えられていることを踏まえれば、近いうちにこの地を逃げ出すつもりはさらさらなかった。彼の玉座はないかもしれない。遥か昔、彼の生得権だと偽りの宣言をされた国を統治することもないかもしれない。軍もテッセラクトも手に入れていないかもしれない――しかし、今のところは九つの世界の大いなる守護者、ロキがこの世で最も大切に思う相手であるソーを手に入れている。そして恋人のように彼と褥を共にし、まるで初めからそうなるはずだったと言わんばかりに彼がロキを求め、他ならぬロキだけを望んでいるというなら。ロキに言わせれば…王になるのと同じくらい、素敵な話ではないか。


End file.
